The Maid and The Lord
by JigsawRose
Summary: Isabella Swan, a hard working recently employed maid to Lady Alice gets to meet Lord Edward for the first time since he has been away and graduated from University. Follow her journey as she experiences life in his upper-class world that differs so greatly from her lower-class one. AH.
1. One

-Bella-

The house staff was all up in arms this morning. I couldn't help but feel a little nauseated at Mr Edward's arrival at lunchtime. He is the youngest son of my employers, The Duke and Duchess and had just recently graduated from a university north of the country, somewhere. A different world no doubt to this one, that of determined scholars and complete freedom of spirit, the kind of world that many staff members here would give an arm and a limb to experience. I hadn't been working here long, maybe three months and I had grown accustomed to the rest of the family. The eldest son, and most importantly, the once-heir of _this_ estate, Lord Emmett also possessed his _own_ estate and lands not too far away with his wife, Lady Rosalie and he was a frequent visitor at mealtimes of a night-time. The youngest daughter, Lady Alice was the person I was in charge of. I had, a few weeks ago been requested personally by Alice to be her personal maid, a role in which I was very humble to receive and of course very grateful to presently fulfil. Up until now I was a kitchen's assistant, the head cook; Mrs Dwyer works herself like a packed mule every day. Any helper need not to agitate her in any way unless they want to experience the full extent of her wrath and constant consummation of stress. Until Alice had shown me such great kindness, I found myself thinking there wasn't much hope left in the workplace. That I, was always going to be nothing but a kitchen servant, my hands blistered and sore from preparing food and every one of my limbs hurting from carrying various utensils and the wood for the fireplaces.

I could feel the anxiousness of everyone at the breakfast table downstairs; as much as we did not have such lavish topics of conversation as upstairs every morning, all of us could still maintain it to be a cheerful one. Cheerful that is until the bells start ringing and the family want their breakfasts and morning tea. I didn't have much of an appetite, my closest friend, Esme, the lady's maid to the Duchess kept glancing my way, concerned look in her eyes, she had noticed that my plate was still the same as when I had taken it from Mrs Dwyer. I looked down at the plate and pushed it as discreetly as I could further away from me.

"Isabella, could you and Esme go and check that Lord Edward's room is up to scratch, we don't need to be worrying about anything going wrong on that count for the rest of the day, then?" Mrs Meyer, the housekeeper came in, interrupting the atmosphere in the room. A pleasant lady of course dedicated to her work and I fortunately had no unfortunate experiences with her to name. I stood up, brushing down my apron and the back of my dress. "Make sure you hurry, in case the Duchess and Lady Alice should wake when you are otherwise occupied." Mrs Meyer said before walking out and starting all of the usual jobs she had to complete early in the mornings. I rushed quickly out of the kitchen, Esme in tow behind me and we both silently made our way upstairs careful not to make any loud noises.

I walked into Edward's room, I had only been in here once before, on an errand from Lady Alice. It was strange how I was drawn to it. Every bedroom in the house had it's own unique look depending on whose it belonged to, but there was something very ordinary but comfortable about Lord Edward's. I did not know the man at all, and of course it was never my place to think about the family as anything other than my employers. Alice did feel like more a friend but even she had the power to turn me out into the cold if she wanted to. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and walked toward the window.

"Oh I do wish she wouldn't do this. That Leah she should know better than to leave poxy lavender on the Lord's pillow. He can't stand the stuff, you young girls and your crushes, your hearts will get the better of you one of these days when it should be your head you go with." Esme was cursing to herself when I could only smile. The sun was rising beautifully over the horizon, as much as working here did require a lot of energy we were working in such a breath-taking place, so secluded from any of the hustle and bustle. "Are you listening to me, Bella?"

I turned around to face her. "Sorry I was just glancing at the sunrise."

"Would you care to explain why you have not touched a single ounce of food, young lady? We have a busy day ahead of us; you of all people should know how tiresome it can be." Esme asked her hands on her hips. Sometimes, she was so much like a mother to me, even though there was not that much age difference between us.

"I know that. I just…I have never met Lord Edward before, if he is like Lord Emmett and Lady Alice then I shan't ever find need to complain. I suppose University life must have had some kind of impact on him."

"Oh I hope so, little one. Lord Edward was, and you did not hear this from me, the brattiest of all the children. It's the Duchess's influence, too of course – she mollycoddled him like there was no tomorrow and he grew up believing that all the pleasantries in life could be handed to him on a plate. Being the middle child, he should have been the oddest one but Emmett always went without attention for his younger brother when it should have been the other way around."

"You speak as if you disliked him,"

"Oh I did dislike him, Bella make no mistake about that. However, I am hoping that he will be coming back as…Well…More of a Gentleman. Perhaps with _some_ manners, too." I smiled and shook my head. Esme possessed all of the spirit that I longed for, she always spoke the many things that other members of staff were thinking but could not bear to say for themselves. Working here so long she had become a permanent piece of furniture and, experience was always a benefit to her. I brushed down the duvet with my hands, getting the scent of the lavender briefly before walking out behind Esme into the hallway. Moments later, there was noise upstairs which could only mean one thing.

It's time to start work, officially.

It was my regular routine again as I knocked on Alice's door before entering. There was my Lady, sat in her bed placing her book on her bedside table. Her mother was not fond of her daughter reading such tardiness; I had heard their many debates about the subject. That kind of reading material would not educate her daughter's mind but what the duchess fails to realize is that Alice was born a revolutionary in her own right. As a woman she had more spirit than anyone else I had ever known in my life. It was one of the many things I admired about her, without ever once thinking about her as more as my employer, after all because that is my duty above all others.

"Hello Isabella." She greeted me, I curtsied to her, greeted her 'good morning' and with her breakfast tray in my hands, I walked closer to her bed. "Are you well, Lady Alice?" Alice took the tray from my hands and placed it down on either side of her legs.

"Apart from being relieved at the signal of the ending of mother's crowing over Edward coming home, I am well. How is everyone downstairs? I bet you're all a little flustered…My mother would not want me prying after the servants but she'll be far too occupied with my brother today to notice." I walked over to the tray that another maid had left for Alice to wake up to, I poured her a cup, placing it on a saucer I walked back to her, she took them from me. "Oh listen to me, I must sound so discontented. I love my brother but, I wish I could just lie here in this bed all day."

"I understand, my lady." I drew back Alice's curtains, letting the sun shine in. "I haven't met Lord Edward so I can only go by what all the other members of staff tell me."

"I can comprehend what they are saying and I wish I could say that it wasn't true. My brother was never the favourite with the house staff; he came across as arrogant on more than one occasion. All I can say is, we all have to give him another chance now that University must have changed him. I won't be going to University and Emmett did not have to embark into education. Academically Edward will always show the most promise. Just don't let mama or papa hear that the staff have been gossiping downstairs."

"I won't milady. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I will finish my breakfast and then I will ring the bell when I need you to do my hair."

"Very good." I curtsied once again and made my way out into the hallway, almost colliding with Esme as she hurried towards me.

"Oh Bella, we need to get downstairs, his Lordship wants his breakfast and once he's finished with the valet we can't have an empty dining room. It will be our heads for the guillotine."

I sighed; following behind Esme, picking up the hem of my dress as I descended the stairs; life at work truly never dies.


	2. Two

-Bella-

"Thank you, Bella." Alice thanked me as she gazed at her reflection, looking at her hair from both sides. I styled it just the way she liked it, her hair is very long naturally so during a day she had to have it styled upwards in a specific way. I place down her brush on the vanity and pulled her chair away as she stood up, walking over to her mirror, waiting for me to dress her.

After Alice placed herself in front of the mirror, my lady adjusted the back of her corset as I fetched her dress hanging up on her wardrobe. Alice, unable to find the desire to wear something a little more on the luxurious side wore one of her day dresses; of course she had a vast amount in her collection not due entirely to her family's financial security. That and Alice's love of colour, especially the colours of fabrics – the latest fashion from the City of London. The Duchess never allowed her daughter to be of 'shabby' appearance so of course, bringing her mischievous side out in the company of her lady's maid, Alice found a clause in which she could wear dresses of more simpler design and secretly of less cost as long as they be of the latest fashion trends. The trend in which all respectable City ladies possessed.

"Has mama gone downstairs for breakfast, yet?"

"I don't know, milady." I put the dress over her head, allowing the beautiful fabric to fall to her feet. "Would you like me to ring the bell and inquire her whereabouts with Esme?"

"No please don't trouble yourselves. I can't imagine what the atmosphere is like for all of you downstairs and the rest of us upstairs none the wiser. Besides, knowing mama she will be talking to Rosalie about Grandchildren. Papa will be reading the newspaper pretending not to listen of course, that is his way. Thank goodness there is no conversation like that for me, at least until I get arranged to marry a bore I don't love."

Lady Alice can never deny that she has had admirers and presently still protests to turn them away, many eligible Gentlemen from 'acceptable' backgrounds had expressed their interest in her and the Duke and Duchess obviously and with each occasion rose and were filled with content to hear of such news, however, their daughter was an independent thinking young woman. The kind of woman that does not belong along traditional values that her family maintain. Emmett was allowed to marry Lady Rosalie because of his eligibility to own the estate for himself when the Duke passes away, that and men having more power than women. Edward no doubt will have the same luxuries and so, being the only daughter, Alice's fate lies in her parents finding her the 'right' man. In other words, finding a man before Alice gets too old and 'loses her bloom'.

I got down on my knees and adjusted the hem of Alice's dress, placing her shoes on at the same time, I stood back up and bushed myself down as Alice smiled and thanked me. The same way she had done since she got me the job as her personal maid. Alice smiled at her reflection and took a moment to turn on the spot, admiring the dress from each angle.

At the sudden opening of Alice's door, I stood up, brushing down my apron. The Duchess, un-phased by the no doubt surprised expression on my face looked towards her daughter, looking her up and down before opening her mouth to speak. Her Ladyship was dressed and no doubt full from her breakfast, either that or talking with Rosalie about the expansion of the family and future heirs to the estate and name-carriers to keep the family name and titles alive.

"Alice my darling, are you ready? Your father is expecting you downstairs – there is news to discuss of your brother's arrival?"

"Oh mama…Why must we speak of such things? Edward will agree to come at a particular time and as we have become accustomed to, he will not keep to that time. My brother will make his grand entrance with _another _ unbelievable excuse as to his lack of punctuality. His choice of transport will not be that of the car because he dislikes being driven around. I have made papa aware of this but of course he has sent Jasper out anyway but he will arrive on horse – if I had to pick it will be his beloved horse, Masen, in which we will have to keep in the stables. There is no need for me to come down to talk, even if I am coming down anyway to speak to Emmett." Alice answered; I curtsied on the spot to greet her ladyship, properly and stunned to the spot I bit down on my lip at the sudden unwelcome silence in the room. Alice's mother had been the brunt of her daughter's passionate opinions in the past, however being her mother and having more experience in life to draw on with such 'dramatics', her ladyship always prevailed. I rushed over to Alice's bed and picked up her nightdress and made the decision in my mind to take it downstairs to wash. Before another word was said, I managed to step out into the hall. I didn't have to announce my departure as I would have most promptly been dismissed by her ladyship if I had not chosen to leave. The news of the family is only confided to me through Alice and I would not ever hurt or betray her, as she had become someone who I felt comfortable with. Not my friend, of course. There were not many in this life for which I had ever been able to consider as more than acquaintances, considering my social status of course there were not many who would desire to be seen involved in conversation with me. I held more respectability as a lady's maid than I would as a kitchen maid, but when it comes to it, there isn't that much of a substantial difference.

I gave Alice's dress to another maid as I passed her in the hallway and I was about to step back into the kitchen before Mrs Dwyer's heels made their famous noise on the stone floor signalling for me to halt. "Oh Bella, there you are. Could you be a dear and post this for me? I'm afraid her ladyship has just this moment sent it down with Esme but Esme has already agreed to help Mrs Benton in the kitchen as Lily is still in bed and feeling unwell. So of course she has had to pass it on to me from her Ladyship. When you're in the village could you get some stamps for me, too?"

"Of course, Mrs Dwyer." I did have to stop showing to the housekeeper how happy I was when she sent me on errands. I loved walking around the village, as much as the house is enough to be a treasure for the eyes. I knew of some people in the village. Honest workers and a childhood friend of mine named Jacob Black. No fancy titles or airs and graces, we had both been farmer's children and had to survive mostly off of our fields. Due to our low prospects the only inevitable career for Jacob was a farmer like his father and Grandfather before him and I would do best in service. We had both been labourers as small children, I did not own the hands of the Lords and Ladies in the house, soft, supple and free from strain and graft – if anything my hands held the dangers of what hard labour can do to a person. I, however, did not know any different. I had grown up with hard work and had managed to carry it through into this house and this employment.

"I'll get you the money." Miss Dwyer grinned appreciatively and turned on her heel back to her office. I stood still in the hall, against the wall so as not to cause any collision with another staff member.

"Bella?" I turned at the voice behind me. Jasper, the chauffeur was heading towards me, taking off his cap.

"Hello Jasper, has his lordship gone to the village?" I was a little surprised to see him as I was assured that the chauffeur had already ventured out to the town to wait for Lord Edward on the train. Jasper stopped in front of me.

"His Lordship decided to meet his son personally from the train. I have just this moment come back. The Duke wants to meet with some acquaintances before meeting his son. The train will be coming in at ten so I haven't got long to stay around here."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I just haven't seen you as often these days. I guess with Lord Edward's coming everyone's daily schedules have either gone out of the window or had to be sacrificed in some way."

"No, the schedules not have done and if they have then we must do our best to correct that mustn't we?" Mrs Dwyer returned, her comment meant with slight humour. Jasper nodded with a mischievous smirk on his face and walked away. "Here we go, dear. Oh that boy, he's either down here talking with you, driving his Lordship around or staring at Lady Alice for hours on end." Mrs Dwyer's comment held some truth. I was no stranger to the fact that Jasper held feelings for Lady Alice, feelings for which I had observed and guessed upon first sight; however Jasper had never disclosed to me, personally, or thankfully anyone else the real depth of those feelings. I was no woman of the world but I had not been brought up in a cave, I knew of gazes of adoration, I had been told of the symptoms, the palms sweating and hearts racing…I just had not had the first-hand experience to draw a conclusion from. So my knowledge and assumptions have been given to me from other people. Other people who had known me since I was a baby.

Alice was a beautiful young woman but as the daughter of a Duke she was to marry someone of equal stature and place in society. As much as she could love someone like Jasper because she is so in tune with her heart and her emotions, her parents would never allow it. The sons could marry their choices; the daughter was a different story.

I took the money promptly from Mrs Dwyer and walked upstairs and out of the 'servants entrance' without another word.

I liked the walk from the house to the village. It was indeed quicker by car but I did not have the advantage of having a chauffeur of my own. After posting the letter I made a small detour to Jacob's farmlands. I had spent most of my childhood up here, before my father had passed away so suddenly and I, needing to make ends meet, went into working for the Duke and Duchess. I didn't have to go up the small path to the front door; I was stopped in my tracks to hear my name bellowed from the distance. Jacob had thrown down his equipment and was hastily running toward me. I couldn't hide my happiness at seeing him, I was as eager to place my arms around him as he was to me when we finally came together.

"Oh Bella." Jacob squeezed me tight and released me, bashfully rubbing down the front of his worker's clothing as we parted. "Sorry, I was taking collecting the potatoes this morning at dawn. How are you? How is life with the rich and beautiful people? I do hope my lovely Bella hasn't changed, suddenly too grand and proper to be conversing with workers like me." I scoffed at his comment. I hoped the day that he has fantasized in his mind does not ever come to light. No matter how high I climb in my working life and no matter how many rich people I serve, I shall never forget where I came from or who have touched my life.

"Lord Edward is arriving today."

"The other son? The house must be buzzing right now, I bet all of you are pulling out everything imaginable to prepare yourselves for his arrival, aren't you?" Jacob grinned, folding his arms.

"I don't have much time, I just had to come and see you. I am sorry I haven't written for a few days, what with your commitments to selling the produce and me trying to make sure Alice's bed is made exactly to her liking, there never seems to be any time."

"Don't trouble yourself darling. Dad has got me working harder than ever, this time of year is the most important for us, not to mention the garden show coming up an' all."

"Let's hope your father wins again."

"Oh he's counting on it. Anyway, what do you know about this _Lord_ Edward? Will he be as ghastly as the rest of his family?"

"They are not ghastly. You dislike them because they are rich, but I have always liked Alice. I appreciate her ladyship's kindness, also, with my being a maid she does not have to acknowledge me however looking after her daughter helps me to improve at my job each day."

"Dad would love for you to come and work with us again, the lads keep asking after you. With the lads' bellyaching I also get your name constantly spoken of by Sue." I felt a small weight sit on my chest at the mention of Sue Pratt's name. Sue had been a second mother to me when my own one had died very young. I had always held a wish in my heart that she and my father would find one another in affection and desire. "Even now, when so much time has passed since you were here with us and Charlie was still alive-" I lowered my head, hearing my father's name still caused my heart to sink a little inside my chest, more so than it had done at my being too busy to contact Sue or at least visit her like I used to on a weekend when the house was quiet. Losing my father was the hardest struggle of my life, he had taught me all I had learnt about working for others, farming, washing, ironing, cleaning…Everything that a working woman needs to know to climb higher in the world, make a living, have a home and a family one day. Dad wanted me to pursue my dreams, no matter how strange or even impossible and I still wanted to make him proud of me and turn into the woman he wanted me to be. I owed him that much.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob cupped my face gently and I raised my head and taking a deep breath, brought my hand up to lightly touch Jacob's before folding both my arms to my chest.

"Don't apologise, I am just not used to hearing his name, still. At the house no one knows of where I have come from only what I can do. Coming back here keeps him alive in all of us." Jacob took his hand away and smiled. "Well I best be going before the staff wander what has happened to me. I only came out here for stamps."

I bid good day to Jacob and walked back to the house.

Before reporting back to Mrs Dwyer and giving her the stamps, I took one look at the clock in the drawing room and realised that there was only now thirty minutes before Edward was due in on the train. I was down in the servant's hall as quickly as I could to avoid any questionable glares as to how long I may have spent in the village. I was a little shocked at how I had managed to let valuable time slip away especially when there was always something to do.

"Oh Bella, I was afraid we would have to send out someone to search for you." Mrs Dwyer appeared in front of me, a little advantage for me so that I would not have to go finding out where she was myself. I handed her the stamps I retrieved instantly from my apron pocket and turned away from her instantly. Avoiding any confrontation as to my 'lack' of timekeeping.

Knowing that the family would have all finished breakfast, I cleared the table with another maid, as Esme had to assist the head cook downstairs. Us maids had to be trained to handle all such jobs in which to be called upon at a moment's notice. Even that work that should belong to that of men. Men of course that were knowledgeable in manual labour. The male staff members here were saviours but they could not fight away sickness – when they became unable to work it was then handed to us ladies. I was no stranger to making up the fires or looking after the horses in the stables. The other maid Gwen gave me a smile as we finished the job efficiently and quickly glancing at the clock, there was another fifteen minutes left. The family will be gathering in the drawing room shortly.

Before the Lord Edward arrived, I had to change my dress.


	3. Three

-Bella-

There we all stood hands behind our backs with the grandeur of the house a backdrop behind us. All of the staff members desperately forcing themselves to stand still – a new guest always gives us all small fright, as best as some members may go to their own graves refusing that very fact, as we contemplate our guests' demeanours. Not only that but to ensure that we maintain the house to an extremely high level and to keep its reputation for being a welcoming and beautiful place to be. Most of the rich and famous do not glance our way, us meaning the servants of a household and being a working girl I received the same treatment from the stunningly chic ladies passing by. These ladies may not have been of upper class but no doubt of middle class with the latest fashion trends, however what it comes down to is that they were higher and more respectable than I. Also possessed more power than I could ever imagine. Papa told me that they were only jealous because I possessed the skills that they so desperately desired. What he actually meant was that I needed to be pleasant with those 'sort' because the chances of me working for them were and still are absolute.

I didn't find myself out of sorts, to be honest I was unable to think about the arrival of our Lord because of how much I missed Jacob and Sue and how seeing them again made me forget how much I still miss my father. After his death, coming back to work was not a choice as I was of lower standing then. I was fortunate enough to get the job at all as women nowadays were not taken on because of their lack of proper 'schooling'. 'Schooling' for the working classes was just the mere grasp of reading, writing and knowing how to count . Now with my promotion as a Lady's maid I could have three days off to grieve properly but my father died when I was in the wrong position within the house. Only Alice knew about the situation with my father because she had been present at the time when Mrs Dwyer requested to see me. It was not long before I was sent straight away to earn a wage and with my position here I do not need to invest in my own house because I can live within the servant quarters. Plus, Lady Alice had seen me in a daze numerous times at a distance after I had made myself comfortable as the new kitchen maid, which Mrs Dwyer was only too happy to remind me about. The rest of my employers didn't know me from one maid to the next. I preferred it that way because I did not spend any time with the Duke and Duchess at all during the day or at night.

The sound of hooves on the gravel beneath us snapped me out of my unprofessional distraction and as I looked up, there it was, right in the distance at the front gates was a white spot coming towards us. The horse must have been that of Masen – the Lord's own, personal animal and his sister had been right, he had brought the beast along with him. The town-car followed behind and soon enough, the vehicle was pulling up in front of us with the horse and its rider halting to a stop in front of them. The rider dismounted and took off his hat, the Duke stepped out of the town-car. The Duchess eagerly walked towards her husband, embracing the second man that had followed the Duke out of the car. As she kissed him affectionately I guessed immediately that it was Edward. I could not gaze upon him for too long as we all curtsied and bowed before the three Gentleman as the Duke cleared his throat.

"My son, Lord Edward has returned to us." I straightened myself back up; the rider had stood himself beside Edward who had taken off his hat. The hat revealed locks of frankly rather beautiful hair of a unique colour, I noted it's beauty because of how the sunlight danced upon it. I could make out from my distance shimmers of bronze and red within the bed of dark light brown – it was unlike any hair I had ever seen before. Edward smiled and bowed himself, I was a little taken aback as to how a Lord would greet his servants so boldly he then placed his hand around the broad shoulders of the other man. "I have brought along a friend of mine, Mr York. He is stopping over and will be leaving early in the morning. I wanted to thank him for looking after Masen for so long."

"Very well Edward, Mr York you are most welcome." The Duchess greeted the unexpected guest as pleasantly as she ever could – however the slight look of confusion in her face was obvious to me.

I couldn't understand why the staff had been so up in arms about Edward's arrival. He didn't seem like a mean person, or someone who would cause intentional upset to another. After a couple of minutes he seemed almost agreeable. The rest of the family stepped inside, I looked over to Jasper who shot me a smile as he walked around the car, we were soon left alone on the gravel.

"Lord Edward said hello to me as he got into the car with the Duke. The man has never acknowledged the chauffeur before, he'd probably choose to be burnt first. I was lucky if I ever got a smile off of him when he last came home a couple of years ago. University may have actually turned him into a human being. Who knew?" Jasper looked a little bewildered looking at where the rest of the family had gone back into the house.

"I couldn't understand how everyone was so anxious about him."

"You didn't meet him when he was younger, let alone work for him and the family. There were times when I wanted to express my anger at him for treating A...Genuine, respectable people terribly. There are many 'friends' who have never been seen at annual luncheons or parties again."

"A luncheon would be heaven for us, I know that much."

I turned away from Jasper and walked back into the house.

"Isabella, there has been a slight issue with the footmen, let's just say that Daisy seemed to have passed her germs around the majority of the servants. As much as The Duke may find this to be an undesirable request…I have spoken with the Ducchess and we have agreed that-"

"I have to go upstairs and serve the family." I finished the sentence. If the situation arose in which I desired to be furthest away from the new Lord in my working life then being a lady's maid was not a solution. As much as my job description meant that I could only be in close proximity with Lady Alice, it didn't mean that I could shun all my other duties.

Mrs Dwyer was right, The Duke was not going to like this.

"Yes dear, if it is too much then I can get one of the other-"

"I can manage it Mrs Dwyer. I am just cautious about The Duke."

"The Duke is still as besotted with his Ducchess as he was many years ago, Isabella. If her Ladyship desires something be it little or great then her husband bends over backwards for her after a little persuasion. Like all the men in this family, they dote on their women. Besides this is not the first time that this has happened and it won't be the last…Now let's get moving, we don't want to cause any problems so early in the day now do we?"

Mrs Dwyer was quick to click her fingers, as I got into the kitchen; Esme gave me a wide smile. I would have believed it to be entirely genuine and well-meant if her jaw didn't give the fact that she was gritting her teeth away. Esme would no doubt want to speak of the horrors of the kitchen and being under our cook's supervision later with me in our room.

Jenny followed closely behind me with another tray, I had managed in all the business of my errands to change my apron to a black one and take off my cap. I took one look at Jenny before we walked into the dining room. I couldn't look at the guests for more than a second as I placed the tray down on one side of the room. I organised the dishes and the one sole footman left in good health took the starter dish containing soup. The advantage of doing this job was the fragrant smell of the food. Our cook may be a handful but she could bake and cook like no one else. Even Sue fell under her high standards.

After organising the various other plates of food, I turned around on the spot and placed my hands behind my back, as Jenny and Eric, the footmen served the soup to the family, I was able to gaze over the table, and fortunately the family had enough beverages to last a small while.

"So is University all it is made out to be, Edward?" The conversation topic changed at the hands of Lady Rosalie. A tactic in which all previous attention enforced on her could be pushed onto another. I could not blame her, as much as her slightly hostile nature intimidated me frequently she still possessed a heart and felt human emotions.

"Yes I have been requested to go into a workplace as soon as I am finished. I can be an apprentice of some kind and receive proper training for the medical profession."

"Who has provided you with this information darling?" The Duchess asked.

"One of my tutors. He's pleased with my progress."

"Was that the same one who gave you the chance to quit your further education altogether, Edward?" Emmett said, shooting a mischievous smile his brother's way. Edward closed his eyes for a moment, as if contemplating an answer and taking another spoon of soup he opened his mouth to speak.

"Indeed, Emmett. Times have changed since then."

"Yes so there is no need to contemplate on such truths. On another matter, why are there maids in the dining room?" The Duke's question caused us staff members to suck in a breath. I looked to Jenny and Eric who looked how I felt at that very moment. The Duchess put down her napkin on the tablecloth.

"Darling we spoke about this. It seems that ill health has gone around downstairs and according to Mrs Dwyer, the maids have had to take on more jobs around the house. I told her how much we appreciated her effort to move around the illnesses and told her that she must do what is necessary to make this dinner a success."

"Why can't the maids serve us? Times are changing every day and soon the cooks will be able to come up and speak about what there will be for the courses." Alice spoke, un-phased by the disapproving look her mother shot her way. "Besides, Isabella is not just a house maid, she is _my_ maid. What if I requested for her to serve me at dinner and lunch the same way she gives me my breakfast every morning?" I gulped at the sound of my name, the following glances my way didn't help. I felt the unwelcomed heat surge to my cheeks, I was known to blush when embarrassed and in front of my employers this natural occurrence became intensified.

"Oh Alice, must you talk of such things? You know how they can vex me so."

"Besides since times are changing we should not be speaking of one of the maids when they are present in the room. In the past we would have no doubt done that till the cows came home." Edward said, I couldn't help but feel a little grateful to him.

"You may not like the idea of change, mama but things are happening all around us each day. Edward must agree with me, University can nurture future scholars that could possess their own revolutionary ideas in which to change the world. Why must we all stick in these useless traditions that butlers and footmen can only serve us?"

"Alice please understand that this conversation is better left for when papa and mama are not present at the table." Emmett chimed in.

"All I'm saying is change can be a good thing, change can make us better people and make us happier about our lives-"

"Not all change is good, Alice." Jenny and Eric stood on each side of me, all of us looking straight ahead at the possible drama unfolding at the dining table. Edward's comment had caused a silence to fall upon all members of the table.

"You're siding with mama?" Alice asked in bemusement.

"Whatever happened to the conversations we used to have? I have a few questions of my own. We used to talk about what happened in the day or which member of staff annoyed us with their 'clear disregard of their duties'. Now there is all change, change, change, nothing but change and how we all react to change. Conversations were never this personal."

"How would you know about our past conversations? You were too busy pushing your dinner away, staring at the newest female maids or drinking too much of papa's finest port. I do not recall you engaging any of your family into diverse conversation, Edward." Alice put down her spoon. I assumed that the pleasantries were now pushed under the table.

"Which one of you is Isabella?" Edward's guest asked, I immediately looked up from the floor and before my knees could give out completely I stepped forward and curtsied. "Ah I see. I would like to enquire as to whether you could find someone to check on the horse."

"I will go and check on the horse. I'd never thought that I would lose my appetite so quickly." Edward stood up from his chair and as he walked around the table, I was fast to open the door, without looking my way he walked through it.

"Now it feels like Edward is home. I was eagerly waiting for the time when a melodramatic exit would occur. Now that my brother's arrival is over, I am going to head out into town." Alice stood up, the rest of the men at the table standing up and watching her walk out. I wanted to ask my lady whether there was anything I could get her but I couldn't leave this errand until all the chairs were empty.

The conversation at the table continued as if no one had ever left prematurely.

"Oh my, a working day is never complete without some family drama." Jenny said as we started to clear away the table. "Edward has gotten handsome, too."

"No family is perfect, Jenny. Money can't bring normality, even to the outsiders who become brainwashed with the illusion that this world is perfect. I wonder where the young Lord is, did anyone see him return from the stables?"

"Last I heard he was still around the gardens…According as much to Tyler."

I gathered up the table cloth in my arms as Jenny took the candles and other placements and we both headed downstairs, Esme immediately took me aside the two of us walking into a narrower corridor to the back of the quarters.

"Oh Bella, what a day. I swear that woman has given me enough purpose to quit this job altogether."

"Esme it's only for another day, Daisy is almost on the mend-"

"I could have sworn I heard her singing inside her room earlier this afternoon. Little squit is causing me more stress than Mrs Dwyer."

"Have you seen Lord Edward?"

"Tyler said he was walking around the grounds. Why?"

"He left lunch a little abruptly and I wanted to know whether there was anything he needed."

"Bella you're not his valet, or his footman. You do not need to go wandering around after him, especially seeing as he doesn't even know who you are."

"Surely that point is invalid. I mean we don't know each other but that doesn't mean that as a staff member in this house I must only serve every other family member apart from him. How would that look?"

"Bella you worry far too much about your 'duty'. You do it perfectly well, to a high standard every day, we have all noted that."

"Keep Mrs Dwyer distracted for me as I go out into the grounds please?"

Esme was still for a moment before sighing heavily and rolling her eyes. "Oh very well. You have saved me from embarrassment more than once. Go, just promise to be quick."

As I reached the courtyard, my task to find Lord Edward was quickly brushed aside at the banging coming from the stables. I hurried faster picking up my dress, which was going to be covered in mud as soon as I changed into my nightgown tonight. I found Lord Edward's horse Masen in distress, throwing his head back and forth throwing the weight of his front hooves against the wooden door. I held out my hands, humming a small tune to try and calm the animal. Once Masen caught my eye I was able to whisper calming words to him. I was no stranger to an angered animal. My previous knowledge of horses had allowed me to believe that they were able to cope being cooped up in a stable by themselves. However, I knew otherwise.

"Ssh easy Masen…Easy." I whispered lowering one arm and bringing my hand up, my index finger gently brushing across his mouth. The animal stood still as my hand ran further up his nose. I got close enough to rest my head against Masen, he didn't seemed phased by my close proximity. The sound of his thudding heartbeat gave me the oddest calming sensation. I missed being around animals.

I slowly unlocked the bolt on the door and stepped in beside Masen. After locking it behind me, I checked his bucket at the back and found that he mustn't have touched it much at all. Being away at Edward's friends' estate for so long must have disorientated the animal. Now that he has returned to his rightful home, Masen cannot recollect from memory what his stable had been like.

To make myself useful and with the rest of the family inside left to find their own amusement before evening tea was served, I picked up the horse brush hanging on one of the wooden ledges. I began to brush the horse when I suddenly heard voices coming from outside the stables.

"My Lord Edward you have been walking around 'ere for a long time. Would you like me to take the horse out and set up his saddle?" Tyler, the head gardener asked.

"No thank you. I just wanted to come and see him, again. It seems that both of us are connected. Masen has found that coming home is suddenly different to what it used to be." At Edward's reply, I crouched down to the floor wandering how on earth I was going to explain this to him. Explain and secondly to plead with him to not tell the Duke and Duchess.

"Hello Mase." Edward greeted his horse. "Wait a minute…Who are you?" I bit down on my lip and stood upright, foolishly holding the horse brush unable to know what to do with it. The nauseated feeling inside my stomach grew and grew as I opened my mouth with no words coming out to escape.

"Isabella is it?" Edward looked me up and down.

"Y…Yes. Listen my Lord please understand…I wasn't…I just came down here to see how you were and whether I could get anything for you. Then Ma…The horse was in distress and I wanted to calm him."

"Please." Edward lifted up his hand. "Don't distress yourself. I am not in need of anything and I would appreciate it if you got yourself out of that stable. The last thing I need is to have the blood of an innocent young maid on my horse's hooves." Edward unlocked the door and leaving the brush in a corner, I stepped out, brushing down my dress before turning to face Edward again.

"Well if there is nothing you require then I should be reporting back to Mrs Dwyer."

"I want to apologise for what happened at dinner." Edward stopped me from turning away from him.

"There is no need to apologise. As staff we cannot possess an opinion on any family matter-"

"Yes, you can't have any choices about anything can you? My sister can annoy me sometimes, she still holds grudges and my past behaviour is a grudge that many in this house share. I am not proud of myself…University has changed me especially this year. Oh look at me; you do not want to hear this. I haven't officially met you before have I? You're one of the new ones?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are also my sister's maid?"

"Indeed." I curtsied, honestly a little awkwardly at being involved in a direct conversation with the new but last Lord I will meet in the immediate family I work for.

"That would explain why she is so taken with you. Mama and papa weren't able to prevent talking about what wonderful work a certain Isabella was doing with their daughter. It seems you have made quite an impression."

"I cannot imagine so, sir."

"Please forgive me Isabella, I must get back to the house before they send out a search party. I have abandoned my friend for far too long, especially since he has done so much for me, ill-treating him is really not going to help. Thank you for looking after my horse."

Just as quick as this first official meeting began, it was over and I was suddenly at a loss as to what to think as I stood motionless in front of Masen's stable.


	4. Four

I do hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and will have a fantastic end to 2012 tomorrow night. I hope 2013 will be prosperous for us all!

I do want to thank the readers on this site who have left me the lovely, encouraging reviews so far!

-Bella-

Now that the excitement of Edward's arrival had ceased, myself and the rest of my staff back to normality I was able to take a few hours away from the house. Mrs Dwyer had sent me to give the cook's list for the store cupboard from her regular supplier. I took the chance to call on Sue, as she had not escaped my mind since Lord Edward had come to the house and I had caught-up with Jacob which unfortunately had to be cut short.

I grasped the bunch of flowers in my hands after knocking on her door. Fortunately, Tyler allowed me to take some flowers that he had picked from the garden himself. Instead of using them to place inside the house purely for decoration purposes. In no time at all, the door opened and revealed Sue, who instantly greeted me with the widest smile, bringing me straight back to my childhood.

"Isabella! Oh Goodness, Bella. How long have we been apart?" Sue wrapped me in a tight hug, the state of the flowers in my hands forgotten about as she held me tightly, the familiar smell of her perfume surrounding me. I felt like a child, again. Even though we had both kept in touch through written letters, seeing her face to face was so much more of a joy and pleasure. I had known that Sue had wanted to marry my father, my father felt my mother's loss more than the rest of his family ever realised. I should have liked so much for her to be a female figure in my life. Another mentor other than my father to confide in.

"How are you, Sue?" As we pulled apart, I looked down at the fate of the flowers. As expected the many petals had scattered on Sue's doorstep, she must have caught my gaze and let out a sigh.

"Oh Bella, I am sorry, I didn't once think that you had brought anything. They look beautiful, well what is left of them, anyway." I prevented my desire to smile at Sue's sudden bashfulness.

"No matter. I wanted to apologise for not coming to visit, sooner."

"Oh my dear there is no need for that. You're a busy young woman now, with a very rich family who employ you. I know what long hours work can do for the soul. Come in, my love I have just boiled some water on the stove."

I wiped my feet on what was left of the mat on the stone floor and walked into Sue's house. I loved the constant smell of food that she was busy making. Sue had always had a fondness of pastries and pies and being a stout woman in shape she had the good sense to not deprave herself of those luxuries. As for me, I was always small in shape, not much of a curve anywhere on my physical body and sometimes I did find myself loathing what I saw in the mirror. Especially as a teenager, I was not always a happy person. I used to look at Sue and wish that I could be as content as she is on such a small fortune. Money is such a material advantage and I of course was surrounded by the people who found it to be of no object at all. What makes Sue different from the Duke and Duchess is that Sue had people around her; real friends who cared for her and genuinely liked her. The visitors who had I had seen in the richer family were individuals who I had never set eyes upon again. With money comes power and with power comes the 'luxury' of destroying anyone who happens to be inferior. In truth or by choice from the richer. Sue had succeeded in making a living for herself in this small home in which she only had her own company to endure. All I wanted in life was contentment and enough financial stability to still maintain my gratitude for what I have earned.

I took a seat and welcomed the china cup held out in front of me; Sue always made such lovely tea which I could never find myself to drink in the servant's kitchen. Sue sat down opposite me after she had prodded the fire to expand the flames. The house was always naturally draughty so when there was a chance Sue could have the fire on, it was welcomed.

"So lovely Bella. What of the big house? Is there much news us lowly town folk can fawn over and be horrendously jealous about?"

"No, Sue. There is no new, only that of Lord Edward's arrival. Since graduation it seems that he must reside back in the family home before finding an estate of his own. That is, if he finds a suitable wife and his father can give him some of his own land and housing to raise a family. They all hope for heirs of course."

"Have you met Edward properly?"

"I have only served him at mealtimes. We spoke a little when I became distracted with his horse the other afternoon. I'm surprised that Mrs Dwyer didn't give me an interrogation after such an unprofessional situation happened in front of the family."

"Oh nonsense. A man cannot place blame on a maid who cares for a horse, his _own_ horse to be precise. So what is he like?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing Sue's tone of voice could only mean that she wanted me to share some facts in which no one else could know. I did trust her completely but I was in no position to be forming an opinion on Lord Edward. Forming closeness with Lady Alice was frowned upon but being her Lady's maid my position gave me a better position of trust for her.

"He seems good-mannered. University I believe has changed his demeanour somewhat, the staff members seem convinced that they will witness something that will take them back to Edward's old behaviour as a child. I've heard him deemed a 'little horror' from Mrs Dwyer and slightly more offensive names from cook. Being a fussy eater is enough to condemn a person in her eyes."

"What do _you_ make of him, Bella?"

"I do not anything of him. He is a quiet sort. Perhaps he is fond of solitude. I've seen him walking around the gardens on his own or going out riding on Masen. His friend that he came home with did not stay long and he did show some civility in the mouth of judgement in the Duke and Duchess. Rich people can do so much to a person whether that be beneficial or not. So it seems that Lord Edward has become a mystery to us all."

"Are they kind to you, Bella? The family?"

"Yes they are kind. I like them as I should as they are my employers. That is all they can be. I haven't made many friends, only Esme. Lady Alice cannot be my friend even though she is a person I can find myself trusting completely with my deepest secrets if indeed I had any to express. After nearly four months of working with them, I still consider Jake to be my closest friend."

"Billy has not been very well, Bella. I don't think that he has much left in him and Jacob is so busy with the farm, he does not have the time to care for his father." Sue looked saddened, she was as close with the Black family as my father and I had been. I suddenly felt the pain for Jacob, relating to having a father whose health you could never repair with your own hands. I finished the last of the tea in my cup and put it on the arm of my chair before lying further back, putting my hands on my lap.

"I wish there was something I could do. Only the other day he was saying how nice it would be to have me work on the farm again with the boys. Now that I have found work up the house my old life before being a staff member of the Duke and Duchess seem so far away."

"Jacob will always need you, Bella. After all this time he still cares and feels deeply for you. As much as he may try and brush it off in front of you."

I knew of Jacob wanting to spend the rest of his life with me when I was younger. My father would have welcomed the match if the news had reached his ears at all. Billy wanted his son to marry a woman of some fortune to invest further into the farm, Billy of course was fond of me but I was not the most desirable match for his son, growing up in farming Billy knew of the advantage of having a wife with money. Jacob's mother had died in childbirth with him but Billy had married her out of love, the extra bonus of his lover having money was just lucky. Like my father, Billy had not gotten over the death of his beloved wife, either.

Jacob had told me of his feelings before I had gone out to find work and I had never replied to him with an answer because of Jacob's knowing that Billy had spoken to me about refusing his son's advantages. I was not pushed to refuse Jacob, he still remains the only man who has ever shown feelings to me beyond friendship and the farm girl would have easily accepted him because of how nice he has always been to me. Now, that my situation in life had altered so drastically and with the recommendations that Lady Alice or even her mother could give me if I ever chose to find another position of work, I could climb a little higher. I would like right now to have fewer hours to work but with the amount of work I was completing on a daily basis, there was never much time to dwell with one's thoughts, dreams, desires or fears. I didn't have the time to imagine a life outside of work and in all honesty I had grown to like it that way. No matter where I ended up in my future however, Jacob Black was always going to be a dear friend.

"I know, Sue. I wish that I could accept him and make him the happiest man in the world…However that is all our marriage could ever be. There is no doubt in my mind that with my being his wife I could give him a lifelong happiness that men may dream of. What about me? I am not a selfish person, Sue but papa taught me to be sensible with men. A man who wants to be with me may be something that can never become a reality for me but if it does then I must ensure that I am also as content as he is. I want to be in love, Sue. I want to love someone who loves me as equally in return and yes, considering where I have come from that may not be possible. I may always have to work and end up living on my own but if my chance came along, I should like to embrace it."

"Oh Bella. Charlie would be so proud of you right now. Getting on with your duty and not complaining once about how you're treated up there by his Lordship and his wife. I am not fond of the family, Bella just like I am not fond of other rich families who gawk and look down their noses at people like me in the street. I am proud of what I have done in my life and I want you to do the same. I've always loved you like you were my own daughter, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, Sue. You have been incredible and such a good friend in my life. Along with papa you're my inspiration."

"Strive to be your own inspiration, Bella. I may be biased but you are destined for great things. I've known you since you were a tiny little thing and even back then the beautiful Isabella Swan was going to be a woman to love by many."

I found myself getting emotional at Sue's words. I brushed down the back of my dress as I stood up from the chair, I glanced at the broken bouquet on the other chair arm and chuckled a little under my breath.

"I must get back to work. I am due some time off, soon but until the days can be assigned to me I should like to come and visit and check in on Billy."

"I will sort those flowers out; it was so thoughtful of you to bring them. Please do come and visit, you're welcome here anytime Bella whenever you should need us."

I threw my arms around Sue. Meeting with my old friends who I had known since childhood once again proved that there were not enough hours in the day to catch up with my old life. I would never forget where I came from, that much was certain. The Duke and Duchess may have enough money to feed the entire world but true happiness, in my belief, comes from the people who love you. A kind of love which cannot be altered with materialism like a dress of London fashion. I fought back the tears as I walked out of Sue's house, looking out to the fields where I knew Jacob would be and headed back to the house. It was a long walk without the town car or a horse as my choice of transportation and so seeing friends is near enough out of the question. I had to get away even if it was for only half an hour. The family had not disallowed me from walking around the grounds and appreciating its grandeur.

Taking a slightly different route to my usual one back to the house, I passed under a bridge, folding my arms to my chest in case I should come across any unwanted behaviour from strangers. I was no fool to realise that not all the habitants of this town could be trusted, especially if you did work for the people that many had come to envy. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a soft cry coming from where the bridge ended, walking up closer I realised that there was a bundle of some kind up against the stone. I crouched lifting the material which was as rough as gravel and gasped uncontrollably to find a pair of eyes staring up at me.

It was a baby.

A small, helpless, beautiful baby. I was confused as to how many people had walked past the bundle. Or perhaps people may not have seen it because it could only have been placed under here but mere moments ago. I knew then alone under the bridge that this baby could not be left on their own any longer. I may not have experience of looking after babies but I knew of a home to keep the little angel safe until I could find someone loving enough to place it under their care. I picked up the bundle as carefully as I could manage. Shushing and cooing the baby as I cradled it close to my heart. I hunched over and walked at a faster pace back to the house, I could not have gone back to Sue's as I would be late to report back to Mrs Dwyer.

As I reached the house, I slipped my way towards the back to the servant's entrance. Fortunately the baby had fallen asleep surprisingly finding peace with the bumpy ride my arms had given as I quickened my walking speed. In that, I did not have much of a choice, I could not have left the baby in distress because under a bridge there was no chance of survival. I hurried towards the direction of the kitchen and was contemplating on temporary names for the baby when I was stopped so suddenly in my tracks.

I swallowed the dryness in my throat; I felt Mrs Dwyer's eyes on me. There was the Duchess and Lord Edward turning to gaze upon me and the unwelcomed young child in my arms. I was quick to defend my actions as the looks of both the housekeeper and her ladyship. I did not need the words to know that there was going to be disapproval in everything I had decided to do today at the spur of the moment.

"Madam, Lord Edward, Mrs Dwyer. I found this baby when I was walking back up here from town. I was sent on an errand by Mrs Dwyer to place an order in for cook and on my return…Well, I apologise for bringing the baby here but I found that I could not leave the child to die. I believe that she has been abandoned. It is a little girl, I checked."

Mrs Dwyer looked to the Duchess whose expression hadn't faltered at my story. Lord Edward, surprisingly was the next to speak.

"How dreadful." He walked over to me and gazed down on the baby who was still sound asleep. "Mama we must send out some kind of notice, to the parents and other relatives. Her family aren't perhaps all aware of this little girl's fate."

"Pray tell me this, who is to care for her, Edward? We are not equipped with a wet-nurse or any existing member of staff who are able to give the baby proper full-time care. All the staff are having to change the rota around because of sickness passing around, that is what we have been discussing for the past fifteen minutes before Miss Swan came in with the baby."

"So you are saying that, in the position that we have, the money that we possess, we cannot care for this baby? Isabella should just put her back under the bridge?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Edward. You must see what an inconvenience this baby can do to the order of the house, a baby needs to have someone who can care for them the right way."

"Like a governess you mean? Or perhaps a nanny? Emmett, Alice and I have a lot of experience with them. Very well if you refuse to take care of the baby then I shall. I can tell father that my work at the hospital must be postponed because my mother wants to abandon a baby for the second time around."

I fought back the tears at the thought of having to take the baby back under the bridge, I rocked the baby on the spot looking upon her beautiful face and sympathizing with this start in life. Having one parent or even two who cannot care for you was a horrible situation for both parties. I did not want to see this baby suffer, no more than Edward had shown he did not want to as well.

With a sigh the Duchess placed Mrs Dwyer's paperwork on the dining table and folded her arms, contemplating the ultimatum her son had given her. The Duchess was not showing the correct response to this situation, not like a real mother would. In that moment I was convinced that her children barely saw her growing up and that there were underlying issues for all members of the family.

"I shall speak to my husband and see what can be done. In the meantime, the staff with continue with their duties as normal and the baby will find a home in the old nursery. Luckily we did not remove the crib from the room because we hoped to keep any future Grandchildren in there. Edward, you will make up some form of notice and notify Mr Todd, he knows most of the newspaper editors and spread the word for us."

"As long as the reputation of the house is not affected of course." Edward finished turning his back on his mother to look down at me. "You did the right thing, Isabella. No matter what anyone says, this baby owes you a lot. Can I take her?" I handed the baby into Edward's arms and watched him walk away back upstairs without another word.

"Isabella, I would like a word with you." The Duchess said before turning away and following in the same direction as her son had gone. I took a deep breath and followed, ending up in the library where the Duke himself was sitting reading his newspaper.

"Elizabeth…Isabella? What has happened, here?" The Duke put the newspaper down. His wife turning to me before sitting on the chaise longue in the middle of the room.

"Isabella Swan found something today, something that could prove to be the spanner that is thrown to destroy the management of the house my love."

"It was an abandoned baby, Sir. A little girl who was left under the bridge in some material that could barely keep her warm-"

"How dare you speak out of turn-"

"No Elizabeth. Please continue, Isabella." The Duke gestured with his hand for me to continue after silencing his wife.

"I was hoping to keep the baby downstairs with us, take care of it before ringing for the doctor to carry out some health checks. I am aware that it is a lot to ask and I would have paid for the health assessments out of my own pocket."

"There is no need for that, Isabella. Where is the baby now?"

"Your son after giving me a good telling off took her to the nursery." The Duchess answered.

"Good." The Duke stood up and walked over to me, standing merely inches away from me. "Now Isabella, despite what my wife says we both would have liked to have been informed before any doctor was called. I can see how this must have scared you and by bringing the baby here you have done the right thing. Elizabeth, please forget about the managing of the house for one moment and this about this child. No one should have a poor start in life, we may have money but that doesn't stop us from being good people. We cannot be heartless. We cannot turn the baby out of this house no more than we can dismiss Isabella for possessing a heart and knowing the difference between right and wrong."

"Who is going to take care of it?"

"I trust you, Isabella to make sure the baby is happy and well-fed. There is no need to hire a wet-nurse, used bottled milk and I will contact the doctor immediately to come around first thing tomorrow morning. I will speak to Alice and have one of the other maids look after her for as long as necessary. We must all find a way to sacrifice necessities and break away from routine. Perhaps this is the change in which Alice wanted so much. Isabella, please go upstairs and find Edward, tell him that he must come to the library immediately. I will send Mrs Dwyer to get Emmett and Rosalie. All of the family must know about this."

I curtsied and walked out of the library, soon the voices of both the Duke and Duchess could be heard from where I had come from. Since there was such an obvious clash between their opinions on the welfare of this baby that an argument between them was more than likely to happen. I headed on upstairs, suddenly worried that I had bitten off more than I could chew.

I feared that my position in this household would never be the same again.


	5. Five

Happy 2013 to you all!

Thank you for the Reviews!

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to JigsawRose. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 'JigsawRose'. All rights reserved._

-Bella-

I stepped into the old nursery, surprised to find the room in a clean condition considering its neglect. I have been here a short duration however I had not ever been requested to clean here. Before walking into the middle of the room, I stopped and backed off to where came from. I cowered behind the door, merely peering around as I gazed upon Lord Edward with his back to me, his attention focused solely on the baby in his arms by the downward tilt of his head. He seemed to be singing or humming something but I was unable to make it out from where I was standing. I couldn't help but find Lord Edward the strangest kind of mystery. Previous experiences in his company were expressed as negative, sometimes even frightening and yet, presently he could not have been more attentive to what was happening in his family's estate if he tried. I wondered whether university life had proven to change his personality, that the very rich and privileged could afford to take the opportunity of a desirable education and learn from such situations that may alter their outlook to life. My father believed hard work was good for the soul, but he did not come from riches.

"Come in, Isabella." He spoke suddenly. I was amazed at how Lord Edward knew that I was standing in the doorway. I had not uttered a sound that is I hadn't unfortunately spoken out loud what I had been thinking. That could become an issue for me to face as my thoughts had undoubtedly been about my employer's younger son. Supposing we were allowed to voice such opinions on the family, it would indeed be frowned upon. Forming an opinion of your employers was similar to starting a friendship. Which comes down to the most important rule…Staff could not be friends with the upper classes.

I stepped into the room, slowly as if hunting my prey – I was unsure as to who was going to say something next but like any good servant I kept quiet. I watched Lord Edward's back turn, our faces meeting one another. He smiled as his eyes fell on me and then immediately went back to the baby in his arms. The baby looked more content in Lord Edward's arms than she had done in my own. Perhaps even in infancy she appreciated his obvious beauty the depth of his green eyes, the shine of his hair from the sunlight beaming from the large window behind him. I swallowed; I had allowed my thoughts to run away with me. There was not one maid downstairs who could find Lord Edward 'average'. It seemed he exceeded all expectations on just appearance alone.

"I was just thinking of a name for her, she must have a name if we are to find potential parents for her don't you agree, Isabella?"

"Yes, sir." I replied, suddenly grateful that I could push my thoughts on answering Lord Edward rather than focusing on his handsomeness. With another smile Edward made his way over to the chaise longue to the right hand side of the room, not far from the baby's crib. As he sat down I wished for something to lean on, I had the sneaky suspicion that my hands looked silly hanging helplessly at my sides. On the spur of the moment I put them in the pockets of my apron.

"I could call her by a name that has been passed down the family but, that would be the traditional thing to do. This little one is special to survive such turmoil at the hands of either one or both parents' abandonment. Do you have a middle name, Isabella?"

"Yes, sir. It is Marie."

"Marie?" Lord Edward contemplated this for a moment, never had my Christian name nor my middle name sounded appealing to me before as they did from the well-spoken young Lord. "Perhaps she can be called Eleanor Marie, and then she has an 'E' from me and an 'M' from you? Does she look like an 'Ellie', Isabella?"

"I think…That is…If you desire my opinion, sir then I do believe she looks very much like an 'Ellie'. Ellie suits her, sir."

"Indeed. Well that was very easy. I could not be easy until I found a second opinion. I can hear my mother's words now. 'Do not name the child, a name means that one should form an attachment'. Mama would not know of an attachment if it hit her in the face."

I couldn't answer Lord Edward in that moment. I had my suspicions of the Duchess as a mother figure after her cool reception of my story in finding the small baby in my arms downstairs moments ago. I would be out of my ear before I could do any packing and forced to find another position of work. Without the recommendations that so many staff members presently desire. Not all of us wish to be maids for the duration of our lifetimes.

"Please forgive me, Isabella. I have this habit of not thinking before verbalizing what is in my thoughts. It becomes a problem because of how those thoughts are taken. Have I made you feel inadequate?"

"No sir. I cannot have an opinion of what you have just said so, I must maintain my duty. I have had experience of inadequacy and feelings of embarrassment and this is not the same as they had been my Lord." I clasped my hands together in my apron pocket out of fear that I may have said too much.

Edward chuckled under his breath, "oh Isabella, I do feel for you in your situation here. Do you speak anything of what you feel? Do you have friends downstairs, confidants with whom you can share such thoughts?"

"There is only one I trust downstairs, sir. One that I would pray to the high heavens that kept my opinions to herself and within the four walls in which I have shared them. I believe deep down that she would not do me such disservice."

"Of whom do you speak?"

"Esme, Sir. The Duchesses' lady's maid."

"Still a lady's maid to mama is she? I would have thought she'd have been moved to another position in the house. With the most experience in the maintenance of the house she'd excel in any given task or role. Besides, with the situation with her and my father-" I frowned at the mention of the Duke and Esme in one sentence. Edward looked up in my eyes. "I have said too much. That is one of the family secrets, however, knowing of mama's demeanour towards her housemaid I know of all that has unfolded in these walls. With the two of them alone most of the day, there can be no witnesses to what really happens between mama and Esme. The tension they create.

I wasn't aware that Esme was anything else to her ladyship but a maid to help her dress and undress her in the mornings and evenings. Esme had never told me otherwise, either. Edward must have seen my dumfounded expression; I was making no effort to hide it after all.

"Come and sit here with me." I tightened my hands together in my apron, never had I been asked to sit beside a member of the family. What would Mrs Dwyer think of such incompetence? "No need to worry, Isabella. I am a member of the family, is it your duty to comply with all requests made of you?"

"Indeed, sir. If the requests are valid and there can be no harm to myself or to anyone else by my fulfilling them."

"There is no one else here, Isabella but myself and little Ellie. You look frightful standing there, alone and I wish to help you, your feet must ache." I was entirely too occupied by Lord Edward's words to notice that I had been standing still for a considerable amount of time. I was used to being on my feet, though – the pain disappeared with my determination to finish every task given. With a little reluctance I nodded, his lordship did ask me to care for the baby and it would not be improper for me to sit beside Edward. After all, with my next to him I could be overlooking the baby's welfare. That was the excuse I was to tell myself if her ladyship caught me in such close proximity with her son. I straightened out the back of my dress and sat down on the chaise longue peering my head down to see inside the warmer blanket that Ellie had now been wrapped in. The baby was sound asleep, her little tummy lifting and falling. I was happy that she had found solitude in two pairs of strangers' arms. Babies were so unpredictable in their natures at such a tender stage.

"Isn't she beautiful, Isabella?" I couldn't help but think that this moment was beautiful. Never had I felt such peace when I had taken a risk in sitting beside Lord Edward. Lord Edward's contented expression had not gone unnoticed either. I started to wonder at his natural ability to care for such a helpless human being. He certainly must have more of the Duke in him, I was glad that he had not gained his mother's clear disregard for personal happiness. I was convinced that Lord Edward was going to make an excellent father; perhaps surprising himself at how natural it comes to him, unless he has noticed he possesses such a skill.

"Yes, sir." I replied bringing my hands out of my apron pocket and placed them on my lap, still clasped together. I stared down at the floor letting the silence in the room wash over me.

"You look sad, Isabella. Pray where have you gone?"

"Nowhere, sir. It's just strange to be somewhere so quiet. Most days I can barely hear my thoughts in my own head. I'm used to that though, sir…Please do not misunderstand me."

"Please don't trouble yourself. I understand how you must always be hanging on tenterhooks with my family and me, staying quiet and completing all your jobs without complaint. However Isabella, I mean to make a deal with you – since you are to look after our little angel here until she can be found a loving home. A deal in which you can converse with me anything you desire, especially those thoughts of such a nature that can be troublesome to you and I will not tell my family. Would that help ease you? Knowing that you do not have to hold back all that you feel?"

"I would like nothing more, sir. However, if someone should overhear us then I fear my job here will end."

"Oh Isabella, you will never be cast out of this house in a hurry. My sister is besotted with you, my father is growing fond of you and I find you one of the most interesting creatures I have ever known. Actually you remind me of-" Edward stopped suddenly, bit down on his lip and looked down at Ellie once more. "No matter. I want to make this easier for you, Isabella in any way I can."

Edward looked up again and our eyes met. I saw in his eyes nothing but clearness, no emotion to indicate that he had an ulterior motive. Being a servant I had enough experience of knowing what eyes could express when words are not spoken. I observe a lot more than I express myself. I was lost in Lord Edward's eyes, I found myself knowing that Lord Edward could prove to be a troublesome thought that he himself was speaking of when making our deal, I considered myself ordinary whilst he interested me – fascinated me more than words could ever express, or indeed be allowed to come out of me at all.

I could say nothing, my body relaxed a little in my spot, my back slouching ever so slightly at the calming effect he had over me.

As if out of nowhere, our moment was interrupted.

"Edward?" I stood up at the sound of Esme's voice. My friend appeared in the room. "Excuse me, sir but your father wishes to see you in the library."

"Thank you, Esme." Lord Edward stood turning to me and holding Ellie out, without question or second-thought I took the beautiful baby with ease and enjoyed the familiar sensation cradling her, protecting her in my arms had given me. "I will return tonight, Isabella." He whispered before turning away from me, passing Esme and disappearing from sight altogether. Esme closed the door and walked towards me.

"Isabella have you lost your mind? Imagine if Mrs Dwyer had walked in instead of me?"

"Esme please don't worry. There was nothing going on with Edward and me The Duke asked me to look over the child for tonight until the doctor can come in the morning."

"Oh poor little soul. How awful it must be, knowing that your parents never loved you as they should." I looked at Esme's saddened expression as she gazed at Ellie.

"Esme…Edward was speaking to me about his mother. It seems that he was under the impression that the two of you create some kind of tension when you're around one another…Oh goodness there goes my mouth again. I am sorry Esme I should not have said anything, I was merely curious."

Esme's eyes met mine and she sighed shaking her head. "No if anyone should know then it's you. Edward is right and there is a reason that I do not have to call him by his title that the choice to call him 'Lord Edward' is voluntary. As you know I have been working here many years and have a lot of experience of each of the three children as I saw them grow. What only the family know, Bella is that many years ago before his lordship met his wife, we formed an attachment. However, I was of lower status and we were never allowed to make our love for one another permanent in marriage. It was then that Elizabeth from a prestigious family made herself known and the families jumped at the chance. We had to say goodbye to one another, Isabella and squander all hopes we may have had about our future. I haven't married any other man; my heart broke beyond repair at the loss of my first love."

I bit down on my lip, feeling the pain in Esme's voice. I turned around and placed Ellie gently in her crib before resuming my previous position. I wrapped my arms around Esme's shoulders, feeling her fight away her distress as she stood motionless. I rubbed her back.

"I am stronger than this, Isabella. I just….It is a pain that will never truly go away."

"I understand, Esme. I promise I will not speak of this to anyone else." I released her and she sniffed, wiping away the tears that escaped from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth has always known that her husband has in his way still loved me, the difference being that he is not in love with me anymore. As a result she has never liked me and tried on numerous occasions to get me to quit my position. I have stayed because of my family working for the Duke's father before him and my connection with this family is stronger than that of any other staff member downstairs. I will serve Carlisle for as long as he takes, before he, alone sees fit to release me. I will only go on his word."

I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. "I did not mean to offend you when you had heard that Edward spoke of you-"

"Oh, Isabella I could never be offended by you. I speak very quickly against Edward. My opinions from personal experience doing him no credit. He has grown into a fine young man from what we have all seen of him. As a child he was quick to act out and rebel but he was misunderstood. Elizabeth didn't like the fact that her youngest son hadn't grown into a civilised child, like Emmett or a pretty child, like Alice – the duchess had her favourites and even now when Edward could have the personality of the perfect son, she has lost all attachment. All attachment that a mother should have to all her children. I did my best looking after all the children when Elizabeth chose to be somewhere else absconding all parental duty but sometimes, children need their mother." I realised in that moment that Esme must still think dearly of the Duke to stay in the position she has for so long and enduring such treatment from his wife. I suddenly felt for her loss and felt for her being around the man she used to love and to have him marry another woman. I grew more respect for my friend in that moment for she had also chosen to confess such information to me in confidence. I made a mental note then and there to take her story to the grave with me.

"I must be heading back downstairs. Is there anything I can fetch you, Isabella?"

I smiled recognising the familiar question I ask members of the family, only now it was being directed to me as all my duty lay with Ellie until the morning. "No thank you. I will be sleeping here tonight; will you please bring me my uniform in the morning?"

"Of course."

With that Esme left and I was left alone with Ellie. I wondered what the night was going to bring.

-The Next Morning-

Unlike what he had said, Lord Edward did not come back to the nursery that night, instead I was left to sleep in the peace always being vigilant that I may have to waken to tend to the baby. Due to my disbelief, the baby was extremely well-behaved, only ever crying when she was hungry, apart from when she was spending time enthusiastically drinking from her bottle she spend time sleeping peacefully. I had awoken before the sun, without the desire to return to the bed, I walked over to the large window taking the chance to see the sun rise in all its glory now that I was in an upstairs bedroom. I was on the opposite side of the house from Lady Alice however.

As I glanced on the grey colouring of the world outside the window, I covered myself in the gown that had been given with the room I was currently staying in. I was unfamiliar with a larger bed, only being content with the small framed bed I had in the staff wing. Being in an unfamiliar bed had affected my ability to have a decent night's sleep and perhaps the silence had also proved to be off-putting because of how used to constant noise I now possess.

At a small gurgle coming from Ellie's crib, I turned and walked over to it, leaning down and taking Ellie in my arms, immediately her eyes widened as they focused on me. I prayed that she would be able to keep the unique blue eye colour that she has right at this moment. I liked having her in my arms, perhaps more so than I should. I have never thought of myself being a mother, of course I was to have a family one day if indeed I find a husband in which I can fall in love with but now that I was getting some experience of looking after a child early, I did not dislike it.

"Hello angel." I whispered to Ellie, placing a kiss on her forehead. I adored how soft her skin was, she had become accustomed to reaching up and brushing her small hands with my index and middle fingers during the night. Ellie was not a new-born baby as I had originally thought when seeing the bundle – I now feared at present that she was merely underweight. Perhaps her home hadn't been equipped with such luxurious delicacies as this family were. I hoped that it would not affect her health so much as to lessen her life span. Especially with the sickness from downstairs preventing more and more staff members from leaving their beds.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of my name being whispered. I smiled as Lady Alice appeared from behind the door, taking extra care not to make any noise when she closed it seconds later. "So this is the little girl that has gotten the family clashing with one another?" Alice said as she closed the distance between us. She peered down at Ellie. "Oh isn't she a beauty?" Alice ran her finger gently down Ellie's cheek which earned her a small smile from the baby in my arms. I always envisioned Alice being a wonderful mother because of how much attention she took with her acquaintances. I took that only from experiences of entertaining visitors for the annual house parties during the year. Motherhood may prove to be a difficulty like it seemed to have done for her own mother.

"Papa had to fight for the doctor to come at the earliest convenience. I hope you do not mind my walking in on you like this, I was unable to sleep thinking of you up here all by yourself."

"It is of no trouble to me milady." I replied with an assuring smile. Lady Alice could do nothing to ever cloud my opinion of her; she had shown nothing but kindness to me since I began work.

"I will miss having you waiting on me this morning. So I decided that you must have some food sent up here on a tray. Mrs Dwyer will be awake within the hour so I can organise it with her."

"Oh there is really no need for that."

"Nonsense, Bella. You cannot work today with an empty stomach. Plus I have arranged it with Jenny to run you a bath, fortunately I put that plan in motion – you look exhausted. I will not hear another word. There will be all that you require in my bathroom and no one will disturb you. Esme left your uniform with me before I retired and that is there for you to change in to. Leave the one you have here on the bed and I will have another maid come and get it."

I was unable to do anything else but smile at Alice. Both her parents would have more than a few words to say at my using Alice's bathroom, however that and her bedroom belonged to her and so they should not require as to the room's usages. Without trying to fight against her, even though I desperately wanted to – I handed her the baby and watched as she interacted with the baby through soft whispers. "Now, I will take care of the baby – go and do what I have required and you will be back here before the hour is over. No one will have to know of anything untoward. Go, Bella." I nodded and walked out of the room without another backward glance. I had Alice's support in this matter and I trusted her judgement and good sense to handle a situation if it ever arose.

I was steady to keep the noise I may create by my hurried footsteps to a minimum as I reached the wing of where all the family bedrooms were. I reached Alice's bathroom close to where her bedroom was and opened the door and closed it quietly behind me.

Over half an hour later, I was quickly making my way back up to the nursery and opening the door and entering the room, I was surprise to find Lord Edward where I had left Alice. I opened my mouth to speak when Lord Edward raised his hand.

"Isabella it is okay, Alice informed me of your little scheme. How are you? I heard from Alice that you have not slept well."

"I am well, sir. I was content enough and Ellie scarcely made any noise."

"That is good. I sometimes sit with her here and find it hard to look away from her; I feel she will be a great beauty, hopefully with intelligence and grace. Many male suitors will no doubt become enamoured with her as she comes out into society. I do secretly wish that she grow a fondness for music, all women must be accomplished in civilised society. That is they must dance, sing, play and draw and have a grasp of one or multiple languages to gain more culture as they visit the world. Oh what tedious expectations they are. I wish for her to be good at music or singing because she possesses a passion for them, it is a shame that she is not my sister. I could teach her all that I know."

"You play, sir?"

"Indeed I do. It was the one thing besides from academics and medicine that I could accomplish quickly enough to spend my adolescence practicing."

I was about to open my mouth to speak when the nursery door opened revealing Mrs Dwyer, she curtsied to Lord Edward before turning her face in my direction. "Isabella, before the doctor's arrival I would like you to polish the silver, in case the doctor is asked to stay for luncheon. I would ask Jenny but she has enough to be doing, you have always been the quickest."

"Papa insisted that Bella stay here with the baby, Mrs Dwyer. I understand that staff members are becoming harder to get come by considering the illness spreading. However, Bella cannot be around the servant quarters in case she catches the virus and gives it to the child. Until the doctor has given a full assessment of the baby's health, Bella is needed here. I shall speak to papa, informing him that jobs will be scarcer to complete today."

With a curt nod, Mrs Dwyer left the room without another word.

I turned around and walked back to Edward and looked over the baby, once more, hoping that she was well enough to be given to another family who will love her as much as we would do if she could stay.

I believe it to be true….Ellie was going to be missed, dreadfully.


	6. Six

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it has taken so long, I am back to being a University Student again and have been battling with a viral infection for a week and a half, one that prevented me from celebrating my birthday on Tuesday, as well.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to JigsawRose. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved.

-Bella-

"Here we are, doctor." The Duchess led the doctor, all too suddenly into the nursery. Breaking the moment that Ellie and I had just shared. Even though she was far too small to comprehend bravery and to understand how much of a beauty she was, I told her that I would pray for her well-being and long life. Of course, chances are she may forget about me altogether, too. I quickly placed Ellie back down into her crib before the Duchess had a chance to see.

I curtsied upon the doctor's entrance into the nursery. He took a moment with his thoughts, coming to a halt in the middle of the room and his eyes scanning around the room, registering what was around him. Interrupting the momentary silence he cleared his throat and turned to the Duchess who was now awkwardly standing behind him.

"Milady, this nursery is much too draughty for a young woman and a baby to be sleeping in. Is there any way you can move them to one of the bedrooms? That is, a bedroom with a working open fire until I can be assured that there is no harm to its inhabitants. If this young maid catches the common cold we cannot be sure as to the welfare of the baby if the illness is transferred to the little one."

The Duchess said nothing in reply, her mouth in a hard line; instead she just nodded curtly at the doctor. Attempting to swallow down the all too sudden dryness of my throat, I watched intently as the doctor gazed over Ellie, her little eyes opening up and looking into his. I felt my heart drop a little at what may be laying ahead for her. Placing down his bag on the floor, the doctor lifted up our little angel, and began his examination.

Feeling a little helpless, I turned toward the window, letting the view distract me. I was sure that the duchess had left us alone which did allow me to be alone with my thoughts for a time. After looking out at the clear blue blanket of sky, I gazed down, seeing Tyler hard at work wheeling the wheelbarrow around the centre gardens. Lady Alice appeared into my view, pacing slowly around the rose garden holding an ill-fated rose between her hands, picking at the petals and seeming deep in her thoughts. Lady Alice was always sociable with guests and the rest of her family, her temperament always pleasant and friendly. However, I always wondered what she thought about when she was alone. Independent time was harder to come by with her because of the constant need to mingle at parties and to find herself a decent husband as this was indeed her second year out in society. I couldn't help but think that she looked a little sad, a little lonely even if she had been surrounded in the beauty of the roses. I was about to look further away into the direction of the sun when Jasper suddenly appeared from the direction of the garages. Jasper slowly approached Alice, showing apprehensiveness. This did not surprise me, for Jasper knew all to well that only the personal maid's and valets to the children of the family could be permitted to be in such close proximity. Alice had made herself comfortable on a stone bench, her eyes still concentrating hard on the rose in her hands. My lady didn't seem surprised at his appearance, in fact she had not even moved from her spot, perhaps because she had not looked upon him until he had sat down beside her.

I bit down hard on my lip, watching the scene fold gradually in front of me, also, a little inwardly thankful that the Duchess could not see this – I had blocked out Ellie's sounds entirely, the scene before me was enough to keep my mind off of the fate of the little baby I had prematurely and perhaps foolishly fallen in love with, if only momentarily.

Alice looked at Jasper, watching him as he began to talk to her, the exact topic of their conversation inaudible to me. He had already broken the duty of the servants; we did not have a measuring boundary or a particular proximity in which we had to remain away from when around the family. Despite there being no particularities it was generally forbidden unless in cases of emergency or heavy distress of some kind. However with their arms resting on each other's, something inside told me that this was not going to be a normal kind of conversation between Lady Alice and Jasper, my lady and not to mention the family chauffeur. Something told me that Alice had grown somewhat accustomed to being in Jasper's company as she had not attempted to push him away, nor shown any distress at being uncomfortable. Then again, Lady Alice was never one to regard the rules of her house or condone the injustices and inequality of our society, her sweetness and kindness overruled any ill opinions other may have of her.

"Isabella?"

I turned on the spot into the glaring eyes of the Duchess. "Yes ma'am?" I stuttered, nervously.

"Could you ask his lordship to come up here, you may leave us to have some privacy until the doctor has finished properly." I was a little confused as to the fact that she had just been downstairs and could not get the Duke herself. The more time I spent in close proximity with her ladyship the less I wanted to continue under her employment. Feeling helpless and trying hard to supress the desire to shout at her, shout at the fact that Ellie means more to me than she ever could to a cold-hearted woman, I pushed my lips together and walked out of the nursery, Alice and Jasper pushed instantly to the back of my mind.

I walked towards the library, finding the Duke pacing in front of the fireplace; he turned to look at me as I curtsied. "My lord, the Duchess wants you to join her upstairs in the nursery."

"Has she sent you away?" I only nodded in response. "I am deeply sorry, Isabella." The Duke sighed. "I know how much that little girl means to you, she seems to have captured everyone's heart downstairs in such a short time." As he walked towards me, I folded my hands across my apron. "Believe me, I will come straight down and inform you of the news of the assessment." He whispered.

The Duke, saying nothing else left, I was then alone in the library. In the silence I once found peaceful with such a heavy daily workload had now became too uncomfortable for me to handle. I did not need silence; I needed to hear Ellie, even if she was showing evidence of stress or discomfort from her examination. The thought of going downstairs and having to be barked at, wrongly so, by Mrs Dwyer did not appeal to me, either. I felt uncomfortable in the house and made a quick escape out of the large back doors – quickly turning toward the rose garden. As I was about to enter it, Jasper appeared in sight straightening his uniform a little awkwardly, he was quick to stop in his tracks as he saw me.

"Bella? How's the baby?"

"Jasper... I have to ask you something…I was looking out of the nursery window and I saw…Oh you have to realise that I am not accusing you of anything however you must tell me something…If only to ease my imaginative imagination, what happened between you and Lady Alice?" Jasper's eyes dropped to the floor, I folded my arms across my chest. "Oh Jasper think what might have happened if the duchess saw you? Out of a job, probably dragged out of this house by both your ears and with no recommendation for any future employment? Why did you feel that you could not come to me to talk?"

"I know, Bella. Look you don't understand…Lady Alice….I think she is the most phenomenal women I have ever met and you know that I was brought up among women. Bella, you're her lady's maid. Lady Alice confides in you and I will not dive into the temptation of wanting to know what she speaks about with you or whether she has mentioned me at all. I am better than that."

"Jasper, you do realise that if the family find out about this there is no justifiable reason as to why this kind of behaviour should be permitted? Why they should allow the chauffeur the opportunity to speak to someone of higher class?"

"Bella, have you listened to yourself? I know this. I know that I cannot be close to Lady Alice even though there is no other place I want to be, I am aware that I am of an inferior disposition and may never have the luxuries that Alice has in her childhood. Don't you see…None of that matters. Alice does not want to live this way of life and even if she desires to fall into the arms of another, I will accept that choice however I do not want to stand by and watch her love another. I do not want to be like Esme, continuously having to watch the only man she has ever truly loved marry someone else even if he only married his new wife out of duty. What kind of life would that be, Bella?"

I was silent at Jasper's outburst. I had assumed that he had been harbouring a little infatuation with Lady Alice, the kind that is fast to disappear however strong when felt. The looks he gave her never went unnoticed by me, perhaps because in some way I wanted to hold on to the kind of futures that Esme could have had with the Duke if he did not have to fulfil the duty of calming down rivalling families. Those kind of foolish fancies were difficult to hold on to and I would always state that I never believed in such things if others ever asked, deep down inside, though, they were still there.

"I'm sorry." I said to Jasper before turning away from him, a little ashamed that I had doubted how string his feelings for Lady Alice were. If the family did not see him then there could be no immediate danger, and being a chauffeur he did possess the benefit of constantly being outside in the grounds with the exception of when he had his meals with us in the servant quarters. The chances of the Duke or Duchess seeing anything untoward from him were slim.

I headed towards the stables. The sounds of Masen calming me as I got closer and closer to his stable. I rested my hands on the door and looked inside, Masen catching my eye, walked toward me, his big nose coming out to greet me. I smiled and cupped it with both my hands, running them along his soft fur. "If only I had the chance to take a ride with you. I used to love my father's horse, before she had to be put down. I guess we must have worked her too hard…Some of us can not all be used to strict manual labour it seems." I was talking foolishly, allowing anything that came into my head to fall straight out of my mouth with no concept as to who could be witnessing such silliness, however I didn't have the strength to care. "Maids cannot be riders. Maids can't be nurses, either. More importantly, maids can not be mothers. Especially to those who have been wrongly neglected. Oh listen to me, if only papa could hear me now. Sue told me to never feel sorry for myself, never to indulge in self-pity and I don't, for the majority of the time I am as pleasant as one can be. Sometimes I can't help but hope that there can be something more – a change on the horizon that will give us all the opportunity to be whoever we want to be. Does that sound foolish?"

I scoffed at Masen who made no sound whatsoever as his large brown eyes gazed into mine. "You're a horse, if only you could." I patted his neck twice and turned away from the stable, I was stopped from going back to the house when I heard a faint noise. I turned to my right and followed the sound, causing me to come round the side of the stables to the other gardens that the family rarely used but of course Tyler managed to upkeep beautifully. Perched on the outer stone of the estate fountain was Edward his eyes gazing upon a piece of paper in his hands. I could not go near him as he had not summoned me and this time should be spent fulfilling my duties. However, I would not have much luck completing them with my concern for Ellie constantly in the back of my mind. I forced myself to look upon him once more and proceeded then to stop being unprofessional and report to Mrs Dwyer. Edward was quick to lift his head, our eyes meeting from a little more distance this time around; putting down the letter he summoned me, raising his hand in gesture. I complied.

"I had to stay away from the house, Isabella. I do not care to be around when a doctor is hard at work. I trust you are doing the same."

"Yes, sir." I replied. "I heard a noise; I was hoping to go back inside as Mrs Dwyer will surely have my neck if I do not report to her soon."

"Oh then I shall speak with her. I apologise, Isabella, as the sound you probably heard was me. I expressed my irritation a little too strongly, my irritation with this letter sent this morning from a friend of my fathers." Edward looked into my eyes. "You are probably aware that families like mine must make fortunate marriages?"

"Yes, sir." Edward rose and stood in front of me.

"Do you believe that not all men and women want to be married to the matches made by their parents? Please tell me that you do." I was at a loss. I understood that Alice did not want to marry out of arrangement, however, the opportunity of defying a match, going against the wishes of you parents could mean that one half of the marriage family could lose all financial stability. Like all rich families, Edward's one doted on money – marriage and money became the perfection in which all the rich would follow. Edward's eyes lowered to the ground "of course you don't" he sighed. "I mean you work _for _families like mine and there's the rule about never making relationships with your employees personal is there not?"

"Yes, sir." I swallowed. "However, that does not mean that we cannot hold opinions on certain circumstances." I turned away from him and held my hands together. "I have opinions, sir but I could cause some damage to my reputation if I were to share them."

"I will not speak of anything, Isabella." I turned around to face Edward at his reply.

"Why are you so kind to me, sir? Are you this kind with the rest of the staff?" I enquired, Edward's mouth shifted into a bashful smile, which admittedly was on the pleasant side to witness. Edward was a soul who always seemed to deep in thought, so troubled by the activeness of his own mind even when he says nothing. It was something I had only just recently observed. In a strange way, I found myself curious at what may be going on in his mind.

"I find that most staff members cannot hold a conversation with me they feel intimidation perhaps…Or dare I speak of 'infatuation'?" Edward grinned as he gave himself the compliment. "It is no secret that I am considered one of the handsomest for miles." I dare not mention that this particular statement held some truth. I was no stranger to handsome men and I had not been out of their company so much that I had forgotten what it was like to set eyes upon a man who was handsome. Edward was a catch, he did not have to show me such evidence in letters or speak of it in his own words to confirm that. "Don't you think, Isabella?"

"I think, Edward but I do not always agree." I replied, thinking of a way to steer the conversation away from the subject of the appearance of my employer's son.

"So you think me repulsive, then?" Edward taunted, by the look in his eyes proved that he had not taken my response personally and for that I was a little thankful. I knew however that Edward had intentions to tease me and I could already feel the blush coming to my cheeks.

"I am not allowed to think of you at all, sir. There is a rule." I responded folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh Isabella…I apologise. I meant no harm…This letter is from the Stanton family. They are allowing me to 'court' their youngest daughter, Anastasia. It seems that the eldest daughter, Jessica has already betrothed herself to another man." Edward informed holding the letter up as he spoke.

"Were you acquainted with Lady Jessica sir?"

"Before I went away to university we were both very much in love and consented to a marriage once I had returned from education. Deep down inside I knew that going away was going to make everything different, I do not know how long she had been intimately acquainted with her soon-to-be husband to speak the truth I dare not wish to. I have not met Anastasia but I am adamant that I am not the man for her. I am older than she, Isabella. Older and therefore wiser to know that having me as a husband would not make her happy. I do not wish to tie a pretty young woman down when she may have any other man in the county."

"What if she desires only _you_, sir? Must her feelings be spared to protect her from what you suggest will be an unhappy marriage?"

"I'm afraid that unless both parties consent to a marriage there can be no way ahead. Of course I know of some families who have practically forced their children to marry someone whom they detest. My father would not force me, Isabella and if he did my only response would then entail my being written out of all financial entitlement."

"If you loved a lady, sir, a lady of whose birth and connections are inferior to your own – is there a chance that the refusal of all financial entitlement could become something you'd consider? That is if you so wished to marry her?"

"I could not say, Isabella. I have yet to find a woman for whom I shared a connection. I know of the traditional ways, Isabella and due to the beliefs of the rest of the staff and perhaps the rest of the village, they are not traditions in which I want to maintain. Marriage for me is a lifetime commitment and I intent to promise to that. For me to make a life-long commitment I must indeed be fond of the woman I am married to. If I wanted a life of misery I should stay a bachelor for the rest of my life, never to move onto better career prospects or have the joy of watching the birth of my children and their growth into adulthood and have their own children to extend the family for generations to come. Like my sister, Isabella I desire to have a good marriage. A marriage in which I could lavish my wife with all the love she deserved and all the opportunities that I have been given with the advantage of a wealthy status. My main concern will always be her well-being."

I was suddenly silent, unable to find any kind of response to the personal information Lord Edward had shared with me. I was in awe of the fact that he held such feelings and desires, those goals so against the society in which we all lived, Like Alice, Edward could have any woman he wanted and no doubt the majority of women would sell a body part in order to be considered. Finding a woman who wanted to marry him was not going to be the challenge, the challenge lay in Edward finding the woman he wanted above all others. The woman he fought for, the woman he made his wife and the husband who would give her children for a long and happy life together. I could not deny that I held the same desire in my heart; however my prospects were so low that I would have to find a man of the same birth as my own. A man like Edward, no matter how handsome or desirable could never be someone I'd even have the luck to being with.

"So you see, Isabella…Life is not always so easy when you have all the money in the world at your fingertips. Money cannot buy you lifelong happiness and it certainly cannot buy a person love."

"I never thought it could, sir." I answered my mind still lively with what has been shared between us both, here.

"What about you Isabella? Is there a man back home longing to be with you?" I bit down hard on my lip. I had been anticipating this very question in my mind and now it was upon me, I could not lie to Edward. Since he had shown me such truth and depth I could only return him the favour.

"No sir. There is a man who wants to marry men and the match has been one that both our parents have wanted since we were both very little….You see, when I went out into service he held on to the hope that we may once again reconcile, again. However, being a maid and living in this beautiful house, I feel like a stranger. The young farm worker girl I had once been left behind like a distant memory. I cannot think of such things as marriage here, sir not when I am working to become the best I can be. As much of a comfort working here has given me, sir and as much as the recommendation from your parents will help me with the next position…I do not desire to be a servant all my life."

"What do you desire to be, Isabella?"

"I do not know, sir. All I know is that my life is not one to be dedicated to service. I will have learnt the grafts of hard labour long enough to move ahead into more appropriate areas of employment. Ones that will give me more skills and make me grow more as a person. I am not afraid of hard work, sir…My father taught me all that I know and I will make him proud one day."

"Can I share with you another secret, Isabella?" I nodded in reply. "The reason I did not come back to you the other night. Something for which I have not apologised for and hope to do so now. I was doing some research in the library….I stated when we started talking that I did not care to see doctors at work. The truth is that I find medicine to be fascinating and having the mere achievement of saving lives is something that no amount of studying can amount to. I wish to expand my knowledge further, Isabella – perhaps have the chance one day to do just that and become a doctor, myself."

"That's wonderful, sir." Truly, it was.

"Won't you ever consider this man, Isabella? He seems to adore you." I sighed before answering Lord Edward's question.

"I love Jacob like a brother but to me that is all he will ever be. It is the same situation, sir. I would not make him happy for a lifetime and as much as he tried he could not make me happy, either. Jacob is a kind, sensitive and thoughtful human being and he deserves the love of a woman who shares the same traits. I hope that he can find someone and that they will be happy together." Edward smiled and put the letter in the pocket of his waistcoat. "What will you do about Ms Stanton, sir?"

"Oh I will find the time to reply once I have spoken to father. However, we must go inside and see what the doctor says about a certain baby that we all know." I nodded and allowing Edward to lead the way followed closely behind him, not standing too close to him in case we caused the wrong kind of impression. I was still a servant even if I had just spoken to Lord Edward much like close friends would converse with one another.

I was fortunate not to come across any of the servants on my way up to the nursery. Once we reached our destination, Lord Edward opened the door to the nursery not caring to knock and he instantly inquired as to how Ellie was.

"Come in, son." The Duke said I crept past the door and with a nod of approval from The Duke as to my presence in the room I quickly closed the door and stayed close to it, holding the handle, preparing myself for the worst possible outcome.

"As I was just saying to your parents, sir…This baby is a sickly one. A baby that has not had the appropriate environment to make her grow into a normal and healthy child. I fear that if she is to catch any virus, even the mere common cold she is in danger of causing her life to end very prematurely."

I felt the weight upon my chest hit me so violently that I almost fell to the floor entirely. Luckily my grasp on the handle stopped this.

"I do not understand, being in an environment, any kind of environment is going to make her prone to illness. Even adults cannot escape illnesses all the time, Doctor." Edward said, failing to understand what the doctor was implying, much like me.

"I do no deny that. I feel that the child must be kept here until a family, who will be assessed for their living conditions, income and so on can parent the child in the best possible way."

"She will be taken away?" Edward took the thoughts out of my head and into words.

"Edward, she cannot stay here. Isabella is Alice's lady's maid and she is also, please forgive me Isabella, not a mother. Isabella is too young to hold such responsibilities and we could not ask Alice to sacrifice her, or to ask Isabella to fulfil such a demanding duty." The Duke spoke, calming the situation as best as he could. "Isabella may of course care for Ellie until the time comes when the child has to be taken away. In the mean time I will sort out what I can and we shall find a home for the baby. A home for which she can then have a proper life with two parents who love her. An environment for which we cannot provide here."

"I will make regular visits for vaccinations and general health checks-" the doctor chimed in "I do not feel comfortable taking her now as she has the best chances here for a warm place to be fed and clothed. However, his Lordship is right; we cannot deny her rights to a loving home. We cannot deny Ellie the chance to be loved and to be protected for the majority of her life."

I fought back my tears. It was inevitable that Ellie was to leave me, but knowing the Duke there could only be a small amount of time before he manages to find a family. The Duke knew enough people to start a war and he had those contacts in all the right places, being rich meant that there was never a lot of things you couldn't achieve not lifting a finger yourself. I kept my eyes firmly on the ground, the awkward silence filling the nursery.

"Very well." Edward spoke. "I will ask Alice, myself if Isabella can stay with Ellie until she has to leave. I think our young maid has earned that privilege and there is no one who loves Ellie more than she. I hope to have your agreement in this father and I do not wish to have Mrs Dwyer or my mother giving Isabella grief. This situation is hard enough when it lacks the ending the majority of us wish without Isabella being made to feel worse."

"You're right son. I will speak with your mother; lord knows she does not want to have the responsibility of looking after another child. Isabella is old enough to know what a baby wants and has the heart to give Ellie the love she needs. Is that something that you would consent to, Isabella?"

I looked up when I had heard my name. I looked at the Duke and could only nod. "Is there anything we can do for you, Isabella? I can speak with Mrs Dwyer and have her give you the rest of the day off." I shook my head, as much as I appreciated the Duke's kindness I longed to get back to my duties. I had neglected them so much thus far and keeping busy would allow me to have some distraction to the intensity of my emotions. "Very well, can you finish your work until after dinner and then arrangements can be made for the crib to be taken into one of the spare bedrooms as it is warmer on that side of the house than here."

"I will stay with Ellie until Isabella can take over, father."

"Do you not have any pressing matters or engagements to attend to, Edward?"

"No sir. No engagement can be more important than the welfare of a helpless baby." I almost sobbed at Edward's answer. I truly did not know how many people in this house had disliked him so. He has shown nothing but honesty and humanity with me and I was growing fonder of him by the minute.

"I have to go and write the necessary letters. Thank you very much for your assistance, Doctor, can I interest you in some food?"

"Oh please do not trouble yourselves. I must get back to my other house calls, anyway. If there is any concern, do not hesitate to call me again, if I do not hear from you I will be back in a week."

"Then I will show you out, myself." The Duke waited for the Doctor to collect his bag before walking towards me, I opened the door and watched them step out. Edward had walked over to the crib and gently ran one of his long fingers along Ellie's cheek.

"Such a beautiful child, so unaware of how cruel life can be." Straightening back up, he turned to me and I lifted my eyes to meet his. "I am so sorry, Isabella."

"It is not anyone's fault. Is there anything else you need, sir?" Taking a long pause, Edward finally answered with a sigh. "No, please continue with your work."

Unable to say another word, I walked out of the nursery, closing the door. I lifted my hands and rubbed my face harshly before walking down to the servant quarters once more. I was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing I had been crying.


	7. Seven

Thank you for the reviews!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to JigsawRose. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved.

-Bella-

After another unpredictable night with Ellie, I placed down my book onto my lap. This had been my salvation when Ellie, after having a crying spell would be silent for an hour or two. To be honest, the two of us had not had the best night's sleep and what was worse was that I should be focusing on staying here and looking after Ellie. However, I was a maid. A maid who was accustomed to her workload. I wanted to get out of the bed and get moving very quickly. I had been advised not to.

I lay back against the pillows, feeling a little on the lazy side that I had slept in for a while. Looking at the clock on my bedside table it was now past eight and no one beside the family had ever slept in for that amount of time. At least awoken but not gotten dressed before eight perhaps finding something else to do. I had found comfort in a few books that Alice had retrieved from her father's library for me, hence why I was now feeling strange at the freedom of being in bed.

A soft knock on the door startled me, I brought the covers further up my lap, covering my torso and watched the door open.

"Good morning, Bella. I hope this is not a bad time." The Duke walked in, I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, and I was in my night clothes after all.

"No...Of course not. What can I do for you?" I answered, attempting to move from the bed, completely.

"Please don't trouble yourself." The Duke raised his hand. "If anything you need the rest and I want you to take this opportunity, Isabella. You are the only maid that we can trust in the house with such a task and we would like to make you comfortable, in any way we can."

"Thank you." I replied, not knowing what else to say at his statement.

"I am aware that it has been only two days since the doctor's visit but I have had some responses about Ellie's adoption. There are many potential families that could be the perfect candidates and my wife has informed me that we should make a process, a talk with the candidates you understand...To see their potential."

My heart sank. With the Duke's connections I was not surprised that this had happened so quickly. I had no choice to fight my corner, no chance to fight for this little angel. I was not the right person to be a mother, The Duke and Duchess were correct about my age. Older women with more experience could be mothers, had better ability than I. A more comfortable financial situation may bear better than my own, too. I could not be Ellie's mother, it would not be fair to her to take away all the opportunities of a truly happy and secure family life. I bit my lip and nodded at the Duke. "I understand that this must be difficult, Bella but we will find the best individuals possible and there is a chance that we may get yearly updates of Ellie's progress."

I shook my head. "Your lordship, I know that news of Ellie would only make the pain I feel return. Especially if I will fight so long as to recover from it at all."

"I understand. Should I have one of the maids bring up some breakfast for you?"

"There's no need." I clutched my covers again as Edward appeared in the room, a silver tray in his hands. "Consider me the maid for the day. I retrieved this from Jenny downstairs, she was about to bring it up, herself."

"Edward what are you doing here? I thought you had an engagement in London."

"I did but I am departing on a later train. I wanted one more ride with Masen before I left. I do not know how long I am to stay with the Stantons."

_The Stantons?_

I found myself confused at the familiar name that Edward spoke of. He and the head of the Stanton family had been conversing frequently for the past week through letters, even though I had only been informed about them by Edward himself two days ago. I found myself wondering he was to stay in London, was it out of duty to keep up social relations? Or was he to now immerse himself into the courting of the young Anastasia, seeing as his relations with the elder sister had not come to a happy resolution?

"I was not aware that it was the Stantons of whom you are staying with."

"With mother watching my every move I needed to have some kind of privacy. With just a small whiff of a wedding all chaos will break loose. Now Isabella, I believe this belongs to you." Edward held the tray out to me; I took it a little hesitantly with both my own and placed it on my lap. The smell of the food was tempting but the last thing I wanted to do was to eat when I had my employer and his son in the same room.

"I will be making more investigation into Ellie's case, Isabella. In the meantime can you continue looking after her until we can set up these discussions, or perhaps until I settle such plans with my wife?"

"Yes, my lord." I replied. With a nod, The Duke left Edward and me in the room. I wanted to ask him about his visit with the Stanton's. I could not deny that until he returns to the house it would feel strange without him. Perhaps because being in each other's company had become normal now, he did not treat me like a member of staff. Dare I think that there was a chance to make an exception to the rule that employers and staff could not be friends?

I began to eat, making sure that I keep focused on what Edward was doing, he had now perched himself on the end of my bed – I was too hungry to stop eating, now.

"Judging by the heaviness of your eyes I take it the night has not gone smoothly?"

"No. Ellie was temperamental and so I spent most of the night reading. Thankfully Alice got me some books from your library."

"You're more than welcome to collect some more. I am the only one to use the books we have collected over the years. No one else in my family wants to touch the literature side of reading."

"I would not put the Duchess down for a reader."

"No mama is far too busy designing a new gown or catching up with her acquaintances in the village for such a trifle as reading. I guess she cannot see the benefit it holds."

"Papa was never one to have books, my mother had a few but I read them very young. Sue gave me some new material to read which I was grateful for. Coming here I didn't believe that I would have the time to read. That is, until I found Ellie and now everything seems to be changing."

"Not so altering that you have forgotten who you really are. That is the only comfort we can possess sometimes, Isabella. Ellie will be safe; my parents will make sure of that."

"I know." I suddenly lost my appetite; I folded my arms across my chest and leant further back into the pillows wanting to be alone.

"Is there anything I can do, Isabella?" I shook my head. Kindness was not enough in this situation; I was struggling to fight against asking the questions I wanted to. Screaming the walls down because none of this felt fair. I had never wanted to see Sue so much in my life as I did, now. Without my dad, she and Jacob are the only people I have left and I know that Jacob would not want to hear more about this family than absolutely necessary.

"I'm sorry for that. I won't be here for a while, papa gave me some time off from study and I am summoned to see the Stanton's. I state that I am summoned because I do not wish to go voluntarily. It seems Mr Stanton has depicted the letters that Anastasia has sent me; it seems the ones that came into my hands were not her first drafts. He wishes for me to meet her immediately and hopes that she will make a good potential candidate for my future bride." I swallowed down the dryness in my throat. Edward was the most notorious bachelor still looking for a woman to marry, it seems like his future is already being mapped out by the masters of destiny – much like Ellie's.

"I hope you will have a pleasant stay with them, sir." I replied, all of this change was happening too quickly, usually like in this house was kept secret to me because the staff members were not involved in the drama.

"Thank you but London life is not for me. I detest the constant charade that people put on to make their lives better. Parents intervening into all matters of their children's lives, especially females, putting them forward like the selling of cattle. I want to stay here and immerse myself in the quietness of the village and the beauty of the landscape. Masen and I have always held a special place in our hearts for this house and the amount of land it holds. My horse unable to appreciate the luxury of money of course."

I forced a smile. "I suppose not." I replied.

"I am not the best person to say goodbye, either. So unless there is anything else you need, Isabella…I will be going to report to my mother." I watched him stand, desperately wanting some words to come out of my mouth, I disliked being alone especially in such a luxurious room as this. I was used to an iron cot for a bed rather than allowing myself to spread out across both sides of a double bed. Edward smiled before walking out of the room; I lifted the tray from my lap placing it on the bedside table and instantly buried myself underneath the warmth of the covers.

I had awoken again, not sure about how long I had been asleep for; I rose from the bed and rubbed my eyes. Looking into the direction of Ellie's cot, I found Alice looking at me, the light from the window framing an angelic light around her as she held Ellie securely in her arms. "Good morning." My lady smiled.

"Lady Alice...Sorry...I fell asleep again. Ellie was crying more last night than she has since she has been here and I'm afraid I did not get enough sleep." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh Bella there is no need to apologise, I have been having fun with little Ellie. I have fed her and changed her. There I was thinking that I was not ever going to be a mother. I underestimated how much of a sense of achievement this gives me, knowing you can stop a little angel from crying just by holding them. If only all relationships were like this." I smiled and watched as Lady Alice sat down at the end of my bed. Strangely, the very same spot that her brother had sat this morning. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yes, the books helped me, too. Thank you very much for lending them to me."

"I'm glad. I always find that sleep cannot always come easily to me, either. Especially when I have had nothing to do with my day than to merely stand there and be civil. Mama wants me to stand there and look pretty but I do not care enough about my looks to make an effort for visitors."

"I understand."

"In all honesty...I did not come in here just to see little Ellie, however beautiful she may be. I wanted to talk to you about Jasper. He informed me that you had seen a little exchange between us...A conversation which may have troubled you a couple of days ago-"

"Alice. Forgive me. I had no right to gaze upon what may have happened between you. Indeed I had not intended to at all, I was in the old nursery then and when the Doctor was examining Ellie I did not wish to witness her in distress at being in the hands of a complete stranger and I merely looked outside-"

"Bella, please? We should have been more careful, me more so than Jasper in this case because of my mother. We have been talking recently, Bella that is all. Jasper saw me in some distress a few weeks ago over the visit to London I despised so much and he offered me a chance to talk about my feelings. From there we have created a bond, a small one but there is something between us. He is a lovely man, Bella which makes my being his friend harder and harder because deep down inside I feel like there could be something more."

"I'm pleased to hear that Jasper is not a bore." I smiled. "If I may be allowed to speak the truth...I feel like you and Jasper would make a good couple. Aside from the fact that I was about ready to scold him like a mother to her child when he came back from speaking with you that day, he _is _a good man."

"He is very fond of you, Bella. As the majority of us in the house are. If you can believe it, the main importance to Jasper of us speaking more and more was the fact that, to him, you would consent to it. It was you that he wanted, Bella to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that speaking to the Duke's daughter was not going to send him to the gallows or something. He values your judgement and your opinion. I found myself almost envious of your friendship in that moment."

"There is nothing to be envious about. I am fortunate to find any friends in my workplace; so many rules prohibit us from being able to find any conversation at all. Jasper is kind to me and that is what I admire in him. He can see beyond faults and he is protective of his friends, especially women. Having younger sisters has given him that trait."

"I dislike the fact that our speaking is wrong. I detest the fact that I would be a very happy person if I had someone like Jasper in my life to look after me...Ultimately because that means that I have been thinking about him more no matter how much I may force myself not to." Alice rubbed her face with her hands before taking a deep breath. "What if I end up alone, Bella? What if the world is full of bores and I miss out my chance? I already know of what happened with papa and Esme. As much as my family tried to keep it a secret from me they all failed in their attempts. Although admittedly and rather fortunately I did not know of such news when I was a little girl. I could never manage to keep anything secret when I was a little thing."

"The Duke and Esme…It's different."

"How is it so? Bella, their marriage was forbidden, feuding families led to self-sacrifice on both parts. I know my father and he has never gotten over having to marry someone else. Not that he is not fond of my mother but, I heard somewhere that a person no matter what their sex can never forget the first experience of love. Or at least love as they think it might be. Then again, to my mother love is a convenience and a security that spinsterhood will not be able to give." Alice looked solemn as she looked down on to the duvet.

"My lady? Am I correct in thinking that you may be harbouring feelings for Jasper?" As she raised her head, our eyes meeting, I feared that I may have spoken out of turn. I attempted to open my mouth when Alice interrupted me.

"No please don't apologise. I appreciate honesty. I believe that sometimes even my brothers can be dishonest with me. If only to protect me from the cruelties of the world as older brothers should always do. I'd like to believe that there could be another man out there like Jasper perhaps with a more significant fortune but what type of person would that make me?"

"Your mother-"

"My mother does not believe in life-long happiness. If she had any ounce of common sense she would have allowed papa to marry the woman he loved. The woman that he will always love. I do not doubt that she knew about their previous romantic relationship nor do I deny that my mother wanted nothing more than to cause Esme pain. Even now, years down the line mama cannot find it in her heart to speak a civil word to her maid. Esme has resorted to doing her hair and dressing her in complete silence. The atmosphere is so terrible in the mornings. Bella, I do not want to be Esme, I do not want to watch a man I love walk away from me or marry someone else. It is true that our roles are reversed and that I indeed hold the fortune as a female if Jasper were to be my husband...However I do not wish for history to repeat itself. I do not want to be shallow due to my financial status; believe me, I'd give up my entire fortune to marry someone inferior if I loved them. No wonder so many people have told me that love is all folly; they do not see the liberation in it. The possible freedom of letting someone go from their restraints in life. Devoting your life solely to them and belonging to someone as their wife. I cannot think of anything more desirable, Bella. As long as this information stays between you and me...I would be a fool if I didn't wish for a man like Jasper. I want to be with him because I know that I could very easily fall in love with him. He's a man I could love with all my heart."

I sensed Alice's emotion in every word and she touched me with what she spoke. I assumed that Jasper may have been enduring a kind of crush, a fancy to Lady Alice that could have easily disappeared as easily as it had occurred but hearing my lady speak had made me realise that I could have easily underestimated the feelings of either party or perhaps even both of them in this situation.

"The last thing I want to do is upset my family, I am more concerned with the reaction I will get from other people if I consented to delve into a match such as this one. Oh gosh listen to me, I am thinking only of others when I should be happy that I finally have the opportunity to feel like this. All the words in the world and there is nothing else to really say other than I like this feeling, Bella. I want it to stay."

"Will you speak with Jasper? That is, if your feelings intensify further?"

"Oh Bella how will I begin to speak to him in the same manner I speak to you? You're a woman and a very kind one at that, in my experience, men need a little more convincing. Perhaps a repeat of a sentence three times in order to understand what you have said. Perhaps I cannot count all men when they could contrast with that of both my brothers." Alice stood up from the bed and turned her back to me, I said nothing, only in that moment to watch her as she walked towards the window.

"Dear lord my brothers? I could not care a jot about mama but Edward and Emmett? They have always been so protective over me and the last thing I want is to see Jasper hurt."

"Will they cause Jasper harm, my lady?"

"Oh no, they will not cause any physical injury, perhaps just an intense verbal discussion with my husband to be. What if it would not be Jasper? What if there is another man and I fear for the same fate for him at the hands of my brothers?"

I couldn't help but think that Lady Alice had thought about this far too much. The thinking process had also rested on the possible negatives rather than the plausible positives. I could not respond with any of my own personal experiences in this manner and as I struggled to find an answer for her, an answer outside of my collaboration of thoughts on her revelation – I knew that I was speechless as to guide her in the right direction. I ceased then to speak of what I would choose to do if our roles were to be reversed.

"My lady. I fear that indulging in over-active thinking has led you to this. There is nothing to say until you can speak openly and honestly with Jasper about what you are feeling. Perhaps the feelings that you are experiencing do not affect your life as of yet...However, I cannot deny that if you do not speak of them they will alter you, perhaps cause emotional damage. I was always told to speak of my thoughts, no matter how strange or out of turn. I cannot give you guidance, my lady, none of which I could relate to because I lack experience with any potential husbands and any intense feelings I may have for them. I apologise for that."

"Oh Bella." Alice walked back to the bed, sat on it in the same way as before and placed her hand in one of mine. "You must not apologise for anything. You are a wonderful person; otherwise I would never have picked you to be my own personal maid. I feel like I can trust you, Bella. That whatever information I disclose will not go beyond these walls. You are right. I must be honest with myself and I must be honest with Jasper, just driving my father around is enough to make him deserve that much! I appreciate any answer you wish to give me and remember, if you should ever need someone else to talk to, I would like to return the favour."

"Thank you." I responded, squeezing my hand lightly, Alice rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

I could not believe how much time had passed and I had been foolish enough not to have gotten dressed in the proper clothes for the day ahead.

After adjusting my apron a good half an hour later, I was ready to return downstairs. The Duke and Duchess had been invited out to dine with friends for the afternoon and as Jenny owed me a couple of favours in which she was happy to compensate. Catching her in the library I agreed to cover the rest of her shifts for the day if she went upstairs and cared for Ellie. As fond as I was of the little angel, I refused to be sitting in the same room watching every hour pass by when there could be work to be completed. I cared not about the response from Mrs Dwyer; instead, I needed to finish the jobs before the Duke and Duchesses' return to the house.

"Isabella, I am sorry but we do not have any work for you. The Duke made himself quite clear when he requested for me to relinquish your duties for as long as the baby needed you." It was official from Mrs Dwyer's response before I had even stepped properly into her office that I was not going to get much luck with returning to my usual duties. I was already aware that Mrs Dwyer had been put in a difficult situation in losing me and not knowing how long I was going to be away from working as a servant and under her supervision.

"I apologise for that, Mrs Dwyer."

"Oh there is no need. It is my job to work around people and thankfully most of the staff has now recovered from the sickness that was going around. So you might as well make the most of the luxuries, Isabella. That is something in life that people such as us cannot hope to keep for longer than absolutely necessary."

Nodding, I turned on my heel and walked away from Mrs Dwyer. It was comments like hers that made me feel a little angry. I could be something in life, something better than a maid and I did so want to be out of this house when I felt that the timing was right. Papa was adamant that I could be more, fascinate even myself with my future success. I wanted to make him smile when he looks down on me from heaven. I had no doubt that he was looking over me now and wondering what my purpose was not that my duties had relinquished temporarily.

"Hey Isabella!" I was stopped from returning to the nursery by Tyler, the gardener.

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Would you like to help me with Masen's stable...I need someone to keep him away from it until I have cleaned it out. I have seen you with him and the animal likes you."

"Really, Tyler?"

"Of course, lass. You have become an important little one with both Lord Edward and his personal animal. Besides, I know how hard it is to be away from your work, especially when you have gotten used to routine."

"Thank you." With a smile, Tyler led me out into the gardens. Tyler and I had very little experience of conversation but he had become a favourite of the Duchess as he gave her the most beautiful roses each year, roses that always won an award in town of some kind. Naturally, however, the rich got to keep the trophy when the gardener had to plant more flowers for the next season.

As we reached the stables I paused in my tracks when I saw an unfamiliar woman stroking Masen. Tyler was quick to greet her; I watched her turn and felt my heart drop a little at the sight of the stranger. In appearance she could easily have been turned away for looking a little dirty. I knew however that she had the appearance of a hard worker, a look that I had possessed myself growing up and working on the farm. Mud covered her cheeks and her eyes were twitchy as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Can we help you, miss?" Tyler approached her and quickly she retreated, turning away from the stable door and maintaining her distance.

"I am sorry. Someone told me that this was the house I was looking for...I...I...Must have come in the wrong direction. I mean, this is far too grand; just these stables alone for someone like me. Oh gosh please do not inform the family that I was here. I came looking for someone...Someone important."

"Please miss...Let us help you. I will not speak of this to anyone. You're safe here. Don't be afraid." Tyler held out one of his hands. The young woman gazed at it and back up at Tyler, alternating between them for a long moment before choosing to ignore the gesture but instead stepping forward a couple of steps. Her eyes averted to mine as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was told by someone that a member of staff for the richest family in the town had rescued something. Something of mine that is. I never meant to leave her there you see. My husband never wanted to make such a commitment to me, being married to me was enough torture for him. Being a poor woman without ever having enough money to support myself resulted in the only way I could find those kinds of comfort...I got married for the wrong reasons, sir. Now, I realise that there could not have been a bigger mistake to make because I lost the one thing that ever mattered. The one thing that I foolishly thought could save my marriage but in the end only made it end, completely."

"Miss, I do not understand what is it that you are looking for?"

"I have a child, sir. A baby, a girl. I believe that she was left under a bridge by my husband and I would like to enquire as to whether the town rumours are true. Is she staying here with you, under your care?"

I felt my heart drop to my toes. In the moment of stunned silence, I wished quick and hard for my father to be here with me. For I knew almost at once that this was not going to be something that I would manage to endure alone.


	8. Eight

Thank you for the reviews!

Sorry this has taken a while – University likes to take away any enjoyment I may have in life! I must state that I have been listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri on loop for the past day, such a stunning song.

I have to apologise for this being short, I needed a link and a transition before I begin working on the next chapters. The next one WILL be longer, I promise!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to JigsawRose. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved.

-Bella-

"Please make yourself comfortable." The Duke ushered the young lady into the library, I was close behind trying to process what was happening as best as I could. I was bewildered beyond expression. The young lady sat a little hesitantly and a little ungracefully at the same time onto one of the chairs by the open fire. Her gaze still very much rested on her hands in her lap, the Duke sat on his armchair, I was left standing by the door. "Now, is there anything I can get for you? A drink, some food…Have you eaten?"

"Please, sir. I do not want anything and I do not expect you to be so kind to me. I am aware that my husband has done such a terrible thing, unforgiveable in the eyes of the church, too. If my mother were still alive she would take the strap to me even at my age. Having a child out of marriage is a sin and I am aware of this."

"Forgive me for asking you this but, if you still have a husband then is he not the father of the child?" the Duke asked, his face unfazed by what was happening in the room.

"He is the father but he did not know that I was pregnant, I had the baby but I didn't know what to do, I did not know whether there was a home for me with him, anymore. So…For a month or so after she was born, I left my angel in the hands of a friend of mine but she died recently, childbirth is not for everyone, you see sir. None of us can afford to stay healthy if we contract something dangerous so as her husband was too busy looking after one baby on his own I would never have asked him to look after mine. Not when I was her mother and I should have done right by her since the day I found out she was inside me."

"Where is your husband now, miss? Oh would you please tell me your name?"

"You seem like such kind people, strange considering that many others in the village are quick to oppose against my good opinion of this family. I told my husband and he gave an ultimatum…I am used to those, besides I could not come and get my child and have you all see me like that." The young girl stopped, clasping both her hands tightly in her lap she squirmed a little in the chair. "I need a good few days for the bruising to heal you see."

My heart dropped, I bit down on my lip at the hinting of this woman's abuse at the hands of her husband. I had always been fortunate to have such a loving support system in my father and Sue. I had only ever known of happy couples and long marriages before I came to work for the Duke and Duchess. I folded my arms against my chest, hoping that the devastating silence now in the room would subside. His lordship was speechless, as was I.

"I had to keep her away from him, sir. He is not my husband in the sense that we no longer live together but we are not legally separated. I do not know how I go about that so I fear that he will always be my husband. All I want now is another chance with my daughter, a chance to get us both away from this village and away from him permanently. I could not tell you of the things he would do to me if he knew that I was here. I cannot give you my name, sir…You cannot ever know me and I must ask you to forget the fact that you saw me here, today. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for looking after my baby girl; she is in as much comfort here as I could ever hope for and in a much better environment than I, myself could give her if we stay here."

"I don't suppose you have any documentation?"

The young woman's saddened eyes dropped once more to her lap. "I gave birth on my own, sir."

"This is why we needed her to be examined by my family's physician. Your daughter is in good health, considering how much you must have endured being on your own during your childbirth. I would like for her to gain any necessary injections to prevent her from any long-term illness."

"Oh your lordship, you have been too kind! I could not ask for you to do that when I have not a penny to give you. I should want to pay as much as needed, sir to make sure my baby is medically healthy but I have barely enough to live on as it is."

"How about I make you a proposition? If you wish to pay for the injections then I suggest you speak with our housekeeper, Mrs Dwyer. Or I can put forward to her that you would like to work for us as a housemaid like Isabella over there. It would only be for a temporary basis and no one needs to be informed of your staying here, temporarily. As you said, you want to move away from here so you can work here for as long as you can get enough money to travel and make other arrangements." The young woman smiled a little. "I can't fathom how there are people who couldn't like you, sir. I'd be grateful if you would, I am a hard worker it's just that I had to leave my last place of work because I told them of my pregnancy. As I said, getting married out of wedlock is not ideal. I married my husband a few weeks after Emma was born, of course he did not know about her, then."

"Emma?" I squeaked, instantly placing my hand over my mouth at my rudeness. The Duke and the woman looked at me.

"Yes, her name is Emma. I named her after my mother." The Duke looked my way and I averted my gaze to the floor. I could not bring myself to look at him, for I knew that he was thinking the same thing as me. We were going to lose Ellie, we were going to lose the little girl that we had all loved and wanted for our very own. Then again, we cannot take a young baby away from her mother. I wished to be with my mother more than anything, to have her hold me and to still be alive. We can't have everything and it is the rich that are the prime suspects for ingratitude in our town.

"Then that is settled." The Duke rose from his chair, the young lady followed his lead and stood herself. "Isabella will show you around the house as I have some business to attend to with my physician and I must also inform my wife of the situation. I leave this young lady with you, Isabella." The Duke passed me and left the room. In the sudden silence, I looked at the young women so shy and so out of place in the grand library. In her eyes I saw so much of who I used to be. As a young farm girl I would have looked exactly the same as she and felt as intimidated by such company as the Duke and Duchess. I'd never have imagined seeing the house from outside the gates let alone standing inside and witnessing such beautiful interior. Not wishing to make the young woman feel more inadequate than she already does, I closed the distance between us and held out one of my hands. "I understand if you do not wish to tell us your real name but can you at least use a second name or one that may be in your family?"

"I will use Diana."

"Well, Diana I am pleased to meet you. Listen, before I show you the house, would you like to see your little girl?" Diana's eyes widened, her hand shot out to grasp mine.

"Oh…You don't understand how much that would... I have missed her so much!" I smiled, knowing that there was nothing I could do but to reunite mother and daughter. As hard as it was right now to accept the fact that Ellie was not going to be staying here for very long, I needed to be strong for me. I could not allow the emotion to take me over, because now that Ellie had her mother around there was a good chance that I was to be a maid once more. The ability to swallow my sadness in work was going to be a welcome situation from tomorrow morning.

As I opened the nursery, Lady Alice turned to smile at me, Ellie fast asleep in her arms, wrapped warm with her blanket. "Oh Bella, hello, the-" Lady Alice stopped when her eyes fixated on the woman behind me. "Who is this?"

"My lady this is Diana. Emma's mother." I looked to the baby, intentionally holding my gaze on Ellie as Alice immediately knew what I was saying, her mouth dropped a little but instantly she managed to compose herself and gradually walk closer towards us. "I see that you have come to see your baby, then." I stepped out of the way to let Alice give Ellie to her mum, instantly I saw the pull that Diana had towards Ellie. Lady Alice stepped away from the two, taking a place beside me as we witnessed a very emotional moment, for all present in the room.

"We will leave you both alone for a time." Lady Alice said as she turned to face me. "Isabella there is something I would like for you to quickly attend to." I took the hint, not unfamiliar with my lady's requests to get me away from my work so that she could confide a confidence with me.

As we stepped out the room, Alice immediately put her hand on my shoulder. "Oh good lord what has happened here? Has she only just arrived here?"

"Tyler and I found her in the gardens. Lost and confused she was enquiring as to the baby that the family had taken in. I mean the likeness between them. El…I mean, Emma has her mother's eyes."

"Oh Isabella, I do not know what to say. I can't imagine how much this must be hurting you; you were closer to that little angel than any of us. Is there anything I can do?"

"No." I swallowed down the desire to break down into tears. I had no claim over this baby and as much as I was devastated to see her go, she belonged with her mother. "Your mother is being told. I suggest that you inform Lord Emmett and Lord Edward."

"Oh Edward. He will undoubtedly be concerned. I will write to him myself, my letter will be accepted more readily than my mother's. I have the suspicion that mama will use the situation for a chance to gloat." Alice rolled her eyes. "I imagine my father has told the mother she can stay?"

"Diana will be a maid on a temporary basis that is until she is financially able to get away from the town and move away with her baby. Her husband is not a kind man."

"Well, we must do what we can of course. Oh I just wish it didn't have to be so soon, I was hoping to practice my motherly instincts for longer. I need the practice if I am to marry a rich brooding gentleman after all." I smiled, not knowing how to respond. I needed to be alone, I could sense that any longer around mother and baby would be a risk to my professionalism. Alice informed me that she would stay with Diana and Emma and I took the moment she returned to the nursery to run down the stairs and find my alternative route to the gardens. With any luck if I am seen, I can use the excuse of getting some air.

I practically sprinted to Masen's stable and reached out and cupped his head, leaning on his hard nose with my cheek. Strangely enough the animal didn't move, just a mere nudge as we made contact. I began to breathe heavily, my face looking into the dark stable; I closed my eyes, listening to the silence surrounding me. The occasional bird tweet or a gust of wind consoled me. I felt like Masen was the only true friend I had in the house, he was not even human and yet I felt safe close with him. Perhaps because I had felt the similar sensation when in Edward's company. Masen really was a good horse, and I felt an urge to stumble upon Edward again. To find him sitting on the stone of the fountain, careless about the fact that he may get wet. I envisioned Edward and Masen having a bond that is unlike any other, a younger Edward in his teens taking his horse out, maybe after a fight with his parents. Riding may bring Edward solitude; he may have always just been a sociable man and therefore used the horse as his main mode of travel from place to place. I released the animal and patted him before leaning against the wall of the stable.

"Isabella?" I opened my eyes, immediately removing myself from the wall. I recognized the Duke's voice, he put up a hand at seeing my reaction. "It's okay, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"My Lord…I was-"

"I know how this must make you feel Isabella. I understand if you need to find some means of solitude, we all need that at times." I smiled and nodded my head. "I came to ask whether you would like to be sent on an errand?"

"An errand, sir?"

"I was speaking to my wife and she would like to go and see Edward in London. You know that he is staying with his Aunt, the Duchesses sister and is in company with the Stantons. My wife would like to take Alice with her as she is due another visitation in an attempt to find a respectable husband. As you are aware, Alice refuses to go anywhere without you and so, I would like for you to accompany my wife and daughter to London."

I was suddenly speechless for the second time this afternoon. "When, sir?"

"Tomorrow, Jasper has been informed and Alice is talking to her mother at this very moment. My wife always likes to make rash decisions as you are aware. I am however inclined to let you stay, if you do not feel you ought to go."

"It's just the baby, sir. Will we be gone long? I do not wish to be away and something may happen to her?"

"Her mother is here now, Isabella. If there are any problems then I will write to my wife immediately."

"Then…I accept, sir. I will get myself ready tonight to leave in the morning."

"Thank you. I realise that this is all far too sudden, as we have only just welcomed Emma's mother here but I do think the new scene of London may do you wonders. I hear it is much more exciting than here and there are more eligible suitors for the young ladies of society."

"Please, sir. I am but a maid. I shall not be looking for a suitor, a man of such class and elegance need not waste his time gazing upon me, not when I am in such company as Lady Alice."

The Duke smiled, "all is not entirely lost, Isabella. Edward will be there, Miss Stanton is a lovely young lady and we have high hopes for them. It will be beneficial for my son to see some familiar faces from home."

"What will you do, sir?"

"Oh I find my own entertainment when my wife is away. I find a good game of cards passes the time. I have been meaning to meet up with some old acquaintances for some time now. I think this could be the opportunity to do so."

"Very well, sir. Is there anything else I may do for you?"

"No, Isabella. Please take your time out here if you require it. My wife is far too busy ordering Esme to pack her clothes. I am sure if Alice needs you she will come and find you, shall I inform her that you will be out here?"

"No thank you, my lord. I will come in, now. Mrs Dwyer will be shocked enough to see the state of my hem. I do not wish to worsen it."

I followed the Duke back into the house, as we stepped into the foyer. Alice came bounding down the stairs, instantly she stopped as she reached me. "Papa has told you about London?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Will you come with me? Oh Isabella I do not know whether I could cope without you! It was so sudden, once Diana had gone down to the servant quarters; mama instantly told me what she was planning. Mama is never the one for preparation; instead we must leave immediately in the morning. I doubt that the topic of our keeping a baby under our roof, one which was born out of wedlock is not something that the ladies of society will want to know about."

"Alice of course I will."

"Oh Bella, thank you." Alice took my hands in hers. "I feel like you could be very much my own sister. I should have loved to have had a younger sister, one that I could care for and pass all my wisdom onto. I would braid her hair at night and tell her bedtime stories, all the things that Esme used to do for us I would want to do for my younger sister." I could only smile. Alice may feel close to me but, as a servant I was required to maintain a distance. I could keep a confidence but never express one of my own.

"Now, would you help me pack?"

"Of course."

I followed Lady Alice up to her room. I was in awe about what was waiting for me in London. I had never been outside of the village before. I was sure that this was going to be a journey that I may never forget.


	9. Nine

Thank you for the reviews and support of this fic.

I am still loving 'A Thousand Years' after nearly 3 weeks, definitely a record for me!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to JigsawRose. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved.

-Bella-

"My, Alice dear you need to pack more of your dresses. We plan to spend many evenings out!" The duchess said after gazing at Lady Alice's messy suitcase. Alice only sighed, rolling her eyes in the mirror, a gesture that was meant only for me. I smiled and finished the rest of her hair.

"Mama, I do not need many dresses, I have enough and I do not wish for any servant to be stuck with the trial of carrying so much of my belongings. It is not I who will carry it, after all."

"Oh my love why must you go against everything I say?! I am only looking out for your best interest. Besides, you have not packed your green dress…I thought it was your favourite."

"It was until I was foolish enough to trip on the hem; I've had Mrs Dwyer fill the task of fixing it for me. No one can sew better than she and I have informed her that she need not hurry. I will not need the dress until I return."

"Then at least let us make up for that. Buy a new dress in London, even if it is just the one. I hear the style is absolutely stunning this season."

"I do not care for such style, mama as you well know. Has Esme finished packing your case?"

"Yes she has. I have sent her to see that the cars are ready."

"Then if there is nothing left to do besides critique my packing mama then please can I be left alone? I have to dress in something less extravagant seeing as we are to be sitting on a stuffy train."

"Please hurry, dear. Isabella, I would like you to assist Miss Esme in bringing our things downstairs when Lady Alice is ready."

"Yes ma'am." I replied, twirling one of Alice's curls around my finger. I had been playing with the same strand of hair for the last three minutes, wanting so much for the duchess to leave the room. Seeing as Lady Alice and I were on a time schedule, I would dislike to be lectured on not dressing my lady correctly. The Duchess had a way of picking a negativity out of everything. The woman could be truly wretched at the best of times.

"Thank you, mama." Alice said placing a little more emphasis on the words, the Duchess said nothing else and went to walk out of the room – not before dragging her finger along Lady Alice's mantle before leaving the room, completely. "Oh I must apologise, Bella. This is why I insist on packing my own case. The last thing I want is mama to bark more at the servants than she already does on a daily basis."

"That's okay, milday." I answered, stepping out of the way as she rose from her chair at the vanity and stood in her usual position ready to be dressed.

"Oh I've always been so apprehensive about London. All those parties and gatherings in which people are forced to socialise and make small-talk with complete strangers. Heaven forbid one should make a bad impression upon ten seconds of meeting someone else. Oh lord what about you? You have not been out of this town in your life at all have you?"

"No milady."

"Oh well, we can be endure it together, then. Oh Bella, what am I to do? I have no interest in finding a husband in London."

"You will have the chance to make some other friends, though."

"Friends," Lady Alice scoffed, "these people will never be friends of mine, Bella. Friends who would easily put someone else as risk to save their own skins. Those are not friends, Bella. I have never been so good at socializing; I can manage to do it here because everyone knows me. I do not give a jot about what other people may think of me in Grand old London." As Lady Alice spoke, I dressed her wishing that I could offer an opinion without having to be asked for one. "Bella, will you promise to be there with me, at the gatherings?"

"I doubt that your mother will allow me to go to the parties, Lady Alice."

"You are not my mother's maid. Besides, we could say that you're a distant cousin of mine. No one will question that. These aristocrats only breathe money."

"Milady, I only own four dresses and they are my uniform." I was about to tie her dress when Alice walked away from me and over to her wardrobe. Alice quickly pulled out a dress holding it up in front of her.

"How will this one do?" I was in awe of the dress as I had not seen it before.

"Milady, I have not seen that one, before."

"I tried a hand at dressmaking one summer with a relative, it took me a long time to make and I was a little smaller in height back then. It should fit you just fine. We are not so different in height; I can always buy you another dress in London when mama is not around."

"I could never ask you to do such a thing."

"You are not asking me, I am offering. Besides this one is only gathering dust. It might do it some good to be out in the world again. Isabella it is pointless fighting me against this. Mama will not say a word about it, not if she does not want me to refuse going to London at all. This trip means too much for her reputation to squander now. If she wants me to go to London, it will be under my conditions. It is, after all my job to find a husband, as well."

I smiled at the strength in my lady's words. Lady Alice was a passionate young woman; it was outbursts like this that made me respect her more and more as a female living in such a society. This youngest daughter of my employer was not a traditional woman, nor was she one to settle with a mediocre husband and marriage. That much was certain. "Thank you." I replied unable to say anymore, touched by such a gesture.

"Good!" Alice smiled and folded up the dress, putting it in her suitcase. "Now, we must be heading downstairs."

(Thirty Minutes Later)

"Now, will you promise to write to me? I have to say that I will find it hard not having you so close by." I smiled at Esme's words. The two of us, after having packed all the luggage in the car were waiting for the Duchess and Lady Alice to come out of the house. Jasper was standing with his hand on one of the car doors, waiting also.

"I will. I am a little scared Esme…I hate to admit that but, this all seems so glamorous, such glamor that I have never known. How will I behave? What does one do at a London party?"

"Trust in Lady Alice, Isabella. She would not force you into doing something that makes you uncomfortable. Take comfort in the fact that she will be there for you, even if that is to protect you from her mother."

"I wonder what the Duke will do with his wife gone."

"He keeps himself busy. The Duke has many talents, some of which do not get nurtured much at all. I will look after him if no one else does. Just do not tell Mrs Dwyer I told you that."

"Never." I took Esme's hands in mine and pulled her into a hug biting down on my lip as she wrapped her arms around me. "Everything will be okay, Isabella." She whispered, I held on to her a little tighter, letting her know that I had heard her before releasing her. We separated in enough time before Jasper opened the car door, signalling the fact that we were ready to go.

"Thank you." I said to Esme before letting the Duchess and Lady Alice climb into the car. Jasper held out a hand to me, shooting me a friendly smile. I returned a smile, knowing that having Alice gone was going to affect him a lot more than he would ever verbalize. I placed a hand up, refusing his gesture and climbed in the car myself. Jasper could only aid the female members of the family in the car. I sat down beside Alice as Jasper closed the door behind me and climbed into the driver's seat. The Duke had then appeared from the house standing beside Esme on the gravel. I could not help but see what a beautiful couple they were, now knowing that they had a past. The Duke blew a kiss to Alice before holding his hand up and waving. Jasper turned on the engine and we moved away from the house, the second car with our luggage following behind.

The conversation on the way to the train station was little, Alice was unusually quiet however it had not escaped my notice how she glanced at Jasper whenever her mother was not watching her. There was something between the two of them, whether or not their love for one another had been disclosed by either party I could see it. Alice did not have to state to me that she wished to have a husband _like_ Jasper when I knew deep down that something had started to grow between them long before I ever became a member of staff for the family.

Soon enough we had reached the train station, I assisted Jasper and Eric, the driver of the other car in the unpacking of all the luggage from the cars. Once all the luggage was on the platform, carried through by one of the members of staff in the train station, I stood close to the Duchess. I saw Lady Alice hover by Jasper, the two of them stealing a long glance before Jasper spoke something inaudible. The Duchess, unaware of what her daughter was doing was busy barking at the staff responsible for putting the luggage on the train. Lady Alice suddenly appeared next to me, "Jasper would like a word before you go." She whispered.

I turned away from Lady Alice and closed the distance between Jasper and I. He shot me a cheeky smile before punching me lightly on my arm. "Look at you the traveller…I am going to miss you, and if you make a habit of reminding me of that sentiment I will deny all knowledge of ever saying it to you."

I nodded. "Lady Alice will be okay."

"Take care of her, Bella." Jasper took my hands in his. "For me…I cannot deny that I have feelings for her, anymore. However, no one else must know of them. I do not care for what might happen to me but I will not ruin her chances of finding a good husband."

"Jasper, she does not wish for a husband from London."

"Perhaps not, but she has not got there, yet. Anything can happen. I won't stop caring deeply for her…I will miss her, so."

"I promise that she will be safe with me, Jasper." Jasper nodded, released my hands and wrapped his arms around me, similar how I had hugged Esme back at the house. The conductor blew his whistle and I released my grip on Jasper, holding back the tears.

"Goodbye, Bella." I placed one of my hands on Jasper's cheek before turning away from him. Alice was waiting for me and gave me a reassuring smile before turning around and stepping on the train. I followed closing the door behind me.

I was relieved once Lady Alice, The Duchess and I were heading to where we were going to be staying in a town car. The train journey had given me a weight on my chest, a weight that I had not been able to shift no matter how much of Alice's book I read or how much I listened to a female stranger hark on about something she had seen in the newspaper.

I looked out at the house we had stopped in front of. I had never seen something so simple look so beautiful. It was a townhouse, small enough on the outside but I imagined with this woman coming from riches that there were many dimensions to the house once inside.

"Elizabeth!" A woman called out as our door was opened by the driver. The Duchess received the woman's hug and Lady Alice was quick to have a hug of her own. "Oh look at you, poor souls! Have you had such a tiresome journey?"

"It was dreadful. Thankfully I do not make these journeys a regular occurrence." The Duchess replied, taking off her hat. "Would it be too impertinent to ask for some tea?"

"Not at all. I have some set up for us already in the drawing room. Please come through." I took Lady Alice's and the Duchess's suitcase myself and walked into the house. The driver had taken mine and the other two belonging to Lady Alice and her mother.

I set the bags down in the foyer and glanced around the house. I was struck by its freshness in décor, it lacked the elegance that the house I worked in has. However, it was a nice space full of light from the windows and the sun shining outside. This foyer alone was the size of mine and my father's bedroom put together in the house that I had grown up in.

"Its okay, Isabella. Come on through." Alice appeared gesturing me to follow her. I brushed my forehead with the back of my hand and walked through the foyer to the drawing room.

"Ah this must be your maid, Alice." The woman said, taking an opportunity to look me up and down. Analysing me, no doubt.

"Yes, this is Isabella. I could not function at all without her; she is such a wonderful employee. I made mama approve in Isabella's coming here, I would not be seen in new places without some support."

"Alice has been besotted with Isabella since she came to work with us a few months ago." The Duchess added, taking a little cake and placing it on her saucer.

"My name is Anne, Isabella. I am a good companion to Elizabeth's sister. As she is quite busy entertaining her dear nephew at this moment in time, I said that I would have you here as my guests."

"Thank you ma'am." I replied, I couldn't help but feel like my coming was an inconvenience. I was made to feel like I did not belong here, I felt that the moment I climbed into the town car on the way over here.

"You will have the smaller room, fortunately my late husband did not wish to turn it into a smoking room, he died before that could happen. Helen, the housekeeper will show you where all the rooms are once we retire. I doubt you will want to see the delights of London at night after such a long journey."

"I should like to see my son, if it is possible, could you send one of your servants to my sister's house and tell him that we have arrived?"

"Yes of course, I will get my footman to do that immediately, do excuse me one moment." Anne walked out of the door, unable to fathom just how sneaky the Duchess could be. I suddenly envied Anne's ability just to get on with errands and not have an active mind in which to consume her with thoughts about what was happening or how someone else treats her.

"Isabella, please sit down, your feet must hurt as well as mine do." I glanced at the Duchess who was too busy scanning the cake tray for her next treat before taking my lady's request. I sat down beside her, enjoying the feel of the soft material beneath me. Alice picked up an empty cup and filled it with tea from the teapot. "You will not be treated like a servant in this house, Isabella. I swear it." Lady Alice whispered to me before handing me the cup. I took it from her only able to smile in response.

"Oh how I have longed to see my Edward. With any luck I will be informed of any new developments between him and Ms Stanton."

"Oh Ms Stanton is a wonderful young woman!" Anne appeared in the room again, taking up her seat again and taking a cake. "I have met her about four times now. Such a beauty and such an incredible singer. I was fortunate enough to attend one of her father's gatherings two years ago and what a talent she is. Nothing compared to her sister of course but look what has become of her. Marrying so low beneath her station, her parents are broken-hearted."

I was sipping the tea as slowly as I could. This was a conversation in which I had never found myself a part of before and I had the urge to leave the room. I was able to find other jobs in the place where I work but now, as a guest I must do what my employers do.

"Oh such a pity…Still, I am very excited to see Anastasia again, I do hope she has grown more in her figure, she was almost child-like when I saw her, last." The Duchess said, almost cringing as she finished.

"There will be no need to worry on that account." Anne confirmed.

"Is she fond of reading? Is she a lover of art? Can she speak any languages?" Lady Alice asked, her hands folded tightly in her lap.

"Why do you ask that my dear?" Anne asked.

"I mean, she must be awed for more than what she looks like in a dress. Ms Stanton must have a mind, a brain with such capability as any man's within her physicality."

"I do not know about how well she deems academically, the Stanton girls have had governesses, so many to count that I am surprised they turned out as well as they did. Amelia was never meant to be a mother, but still, her husband pushed her to have those girls and well here we are." Anne explained, I put down my cup and saucer, wishing not to draw any attention to myself.

"I am sure Edward likes her very well. Let's hope he does otherwise mama will worry."

"Darling, there is no need to speak of it like that. Edward had his choice and he chose Anastasia as the eldest daughter is engaged." The Duchess said, putting her cup down a little forcefully on her saucer.

"Yes, Anastasia is second best. I understand that, mama. I find myself feeling pity for Anastasia, having such large shoes to fill to replace the impression her sister made on you and papa."

"Your father and I will like her very well, I am sure of it."

"That is until she finds love elsewhere with a man that no one will give the time of day to. I can't wait to meet her, can't wait to tell her that the need to impress her future in-laws will deem greater than anything else she will ever have to do in her life. Isn't that right, mama?"

"Anne, would you care if I went and freshened up?"

"Not at all, Elizabeth. I need to speak with cook about dinner, tonight anyway. Please feel free to stay here if you wish, Alice." Anne left the room.

"I hope by the time your brother comes you will have had a change in your attitude, Mary. Don't you ever speak to me like that again." The Duchess only ever used Lady Alice's real name when she was angry with her. Alice was what my lady was known as but Mary was on her birth certificate. Alice said nothing as her mother left the room; once we were alone, she put down her cup and rested her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry for that Isabella. I just hate how women are looked at. I mean who cares about the size of Anastasia's bosom, is it not her mind and personality that make her an endearing creature? Is it not her opinion on literature or her interpretation on a piece of art that make her an all-rounded good person? I hope that my brother appreciates her. I do not know her well enough to say what kind of person she is but, Edward is no fool. He will not enter into an engagement if he does not agree that it is the best choice for both parties. I trust in that. I need to take comfort that mama will not speak with me before Edward gets here. Will you come and help me change, Isabella?"

"Yes." I replied.

I unpacked the last dress out of Alice's suitcase and hung it up as Alice played with her hair in the mirror, gazing at her reflection with intent. There was sudden noise downstairs and with a sigh, Alice rose from her chair. "Now is the time to greet my brother."

Alice walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. I felt anxious at seeing him, again even if it had not been that long since we last spoke. I took my time, brushing down the front of my dress. I was fortunate to have Alice lend me some of her perfume; I still radiated the scent showing off the extent of my journey until I could manage to wash up later when the others retire. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice disappeared into the drawing room. I took a deep breath and followed, seeing my lady in an embrace with Edward, whose back was facing me.

"Edward, you know Isabella." I heard my name and watched as Edward turned at the sound of his mother's voice. His eyes rested on me and he smiled, wasting no time in walking over to me and taking one of my hands in his.

"Hello Isabella." He greeted me; I couldn't fathom whether I was pleased to see him or whether I wanted to be far away from this place as possible, I was well and truly outnumbered with no servant within eye-shot.

"Hello." I replied, taking my hand away abruptly and rubbing my neck. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, I was grateful for Anne starting to make conversation.

"Do come and sit down, Edward. Tell us about Ms Stanton, how is she?" All the people in the room sat down, Alice patted down the seat beside her and I sat down.

"Ms Stanton was well when we last spent the day together." Edward replied, taking a cup of tea. A fresh pot had already been made.

"Oh is she as beautiful as I remember?" Anne exclaimed.

"She is very pleasing, in all aspects."

"Am I to hear about a date set for the wedding?" The Duchess asked, all eyes suddenly rested on Edward. I looked to the floor, not wanting to know the answer.

"No."

This was the last thing I remember before the Duchess rose from one of the sofas and demanded to speak with her son, alone. I stood up, backing up against the wall as Anne began to question Alice about what had happened. I did not belong in London; I did not need to be a genius to know that there was only one person who wanted me here. I slipped out of the room, hoping that no one would notice that I was missing and sat down on the stairs.

I rested my head in my hands, enjoying the solitude and the fact that a servant of the house did not hold the authority to ask me what I was doing. I wanted to see Sue, wanted to at least be able to tell her that I missed her. The chances of me being able to write her a letter was slim and I was never any good at writing letters. That is why I wanted to remain close to her; she is the only family I have.

In the silence, I let my mind wander on my childhood days. Playing games with Jacob, throwing dirt and rolling around in the hay when they hadn't collected it for harvest yet. I remember eating the fruit we grew, which made my father very angry. However, he could not stay mad at me for long. I had a pout which worked every time; I knew how to weaken my father's resolve. I was an only child, who doted on her father. Like any daughter, his heart belonged to me and I made good use of that when I was a child. Whenever I picture my father's face I want to cry. It was in situations like these when I need him to tell me that everything was okay, no one appreciated me because they were fools. I could not be the same as everyone else because I, Isabella Swan was special. I was the most special girl in the world and no one could take that away from me.

"Isabella?" I jumped and saw Edward standing in front of me, at the foot of the stairs. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I-"

"What were you thinking about?" I ran my hand along my neck before making an answer. I desperately wanted to lie but there was something about Edward. Something that didn't make me deceive him. I wanted to be honest with him, I felt like he would never tell another soul. I hoped that he could be the one person I could find comfort with. As a person, not just a member of his father's staff.

"My father. It is silly to think of him when I should be in the other room-"

"You do not have to stay in that room if you do not want to, Isabella. I would not stay in there, either. Now that mama has told me of her feelings we can go back to being somewhat normal."

"Was she very angry?"

Edward sat down beside me, out legs inches apart. I could not shift any further away, as I resting against the bars of the bannister. I folded my hands in my lap. "She's angry in her own way. I suppose she thought that my being in London would mean that I would fall in love instantly with the woman I am betrothed to and all would be well. I'm afraid my mother knows nothing of getting to know someone before you marry them. She and papa have never been truly happy together. My father's heart has always belonged to another." I bit down on my lip, instantly Esme came into my mind at Edward's words. "I do not want to repeat that mistake, Isabella. I mean to cause that much pain to myself and to the woman I fall in love with is impossible. I would not stand by and watch the person I love marry someone else, I couldn't bear it."

"Do you not think of her as your wife at all?"

"Anastasia Stanton is a beautiful and charming young woman; I have not been here long or stayed too much in the same company as her. I have some time before I return back home. My feelings will change."

Edward rose from the stair and walked away from me.

I was once again alone in the silence of the foyer.


	10. Ten

Thank you for the reviews and the continuous support…I am very grateful!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to JigsawRose. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved.

-Bella-

I had spent so much time sitting on the drawing room sofa that I could not comprehend the time. The Duchess and Lady Alice had retired to bed a while ago and I took the advantage of experiencing the silence of the house once again. I was not able to sleep in the guest room. It was far too grand, grander than the nursery bed back at the family's home and far better than my iron bed in the servant's wing. I began running my hands through my hair; I had released it from the confines of my braid when trying to find something to do.

"Isabella?" I took my hands away from my hair, putting them down on my lap. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Alice whispered. "Are you well?"

Alice sat down beside me on the sofa, looking at me with concern. "Yes milady." I replied straightening my body out and lengthening my back as I sat up straight.

"I have never seen you with your hair down before. I never realised how beautiful it is." I looked to the floor, I've never been comfortable being complimented and even though the words came from Alice, this made no exception to how embarrassing I found it. "You cannot sleep, either?"

I shook my head, Alice sighed and shook her head, "I do not like this house. I have wished so badly to like it here but, I had my reservations about coming here in the first place and now...Well, now I understand why you would dislike it here."

"I do not dislike it, my lady. I am merely the wrong person, from the wrong kind of upbringing to be able to appreciate luxuries such as these. Being here, I still think of myself as your maid and so that immediately makes me stand out from everyone else."

"Oh gracious. I am so sorry, Isabella. I was selfish to invite you here, especially since I knew you had never been near London before. Believe me, you're _my_ guest and no one will ever treat you like a servant in this house that I can promise you."

"I am not showing ingratitude, Lady Alice. I appreciate that your mother and Anne have been civilised to me. I cannot deny that it makes me feel uneasy. My place has been under your family's staff, being here as a guest is something that I will never adapt to. I feel like it's wrong. I am sorry if this sounds out of turn and I will understand if once we get back to the house you request for my dismissal-"

"Dismissal? Bella, what is this you speak of?"

"If Mrs Dwyer found out that I was speaking with you in such a manner I should be acquitted from your house immediately."

"Bella, please tell me that you do not wish to adhere to the necessity of secrecy? Staff always feel the need to hold back from sharing their opinion to their employers and I dislike it. I dislike that you are all taught to do that and adhere to it as some kind of rule. I want you to be able to talk to me, I would love to know what you think and how you feel about certain situations. You've seen my family, I do not have time to be speaking of such subjects that will distress and vex my mother."

"Are you saying that you wish me to share things with you?"

"Indeed. In fact I demand it, lord knows I need to talk to someone as well sometimes and, I do not have a sister of my own. This can be our little secret; no one else has to know."

I smiled knowing that I had the chance to refrain from holding back. Of course I could not use this new chance free-willingly until I was invited to do so. "So would you like to tell me what it is that has you awake at this hour?"

"That is all, my lady."

Alice took one of my hands in hers, "can I share a secret with you, Bella?"

"Of course."

"I don't want to find a husband here…My mother's attempts will be in vain. I am sure that she will place blame on me but I want to marry someone that I want. Someone that I will have taken the time to get to know and like on my own terms."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh it's so kind of you to ask, but what can you do? You will have no impact in my mother's opinion and as much as I do not want to care what she thinks about the majority of situations, I do care if she takes her anger out on you. You don't deserve it, Bella. No one deserves my mother's resentment."

"My lady, do you mind me asking why your mother never seems content with any choice that she does not personally make?"

"My mother is bitter, Bella. She's bitter because she knows that my father still loves Esme. I mean, it's hard not to notice the way that Esme looks at my father and I want them to be together because they were deprived of it. It does not take intelligence to know that the two of them long to be with one another even after this long. My mother was never truly a mother, she was there but she never shared any conversations with us or watched us play. There were governesses and Esme to bring us up. I am closer to Esme than my brothers, but I cannot talk with her in case my mother sends her away from me to complete a task. We have grown apart and I dislike that so much. Aside from Esme the only person I ever really gotten as close with as of late is Jasper. However, if Esme is so out of bounds for me than Jasper may as well be on the other side of the world. I would always find a way to sneak out to the garages and talk with Jasper as he washed our cars. He was the only person who seemed truly interested in me, interested in my mind and how I perceive the world. He helped me, he listened to me when the only other person I felt comfortable sharing such information with couldn't."

"What about your brothers?"

"I was closer to Emmett for the majority of my life. Edward was misunderstood. If he wasn't acting out about something that angered him then he would become isolated, reading his books or playing his piano. He was the only one out of us to get admirers; Edward should have been married before Emmett married Rosalie. Rosalie was the only woman in Emmett's life from the moment they met. I knew that there was no other woman for my brother. Seeing them together hurts me sometimes. I see the love they share, the happiness they feel and the longing they show when they miss one another. I could not think of any woman who would want that for her life. Growing up, yes, I never looked at men as anything other than friends but now things are different. I feel like I am ready, Bella."

"Then, what will you do?"

"I have to find some way of shortening this trip. I have not been out in London at all, yet and already I dislike it intently. Perhaps Edward can help me."

"How will he be able to help you, my lady?"

"There is a chance that we will not find an excuse good enough to miss the ball tonight. However, we can always find a way to get back home tomorrow morning. Edward will be at the ball tonight so I will speak with him, there."

"Very well, I hope that you are successful."

"All of Anne's guests are invited to the ball, Bella. Remember, I told you that you are going to be my distant cousin for later tonight, mine and Edward's. We will both be there to protect you from the demons of the rich classes."

"I do not think that would be proper."

"There is only one person who does not believe it would be proper. It would never be proper in her eyes having a member of staff experience the social enjoyment of a gathering. Heaven forbid that they actually have some entertainment in their lives. Oh I am sorry for complaining about this so much, Bella. I wish there was something that you desire to tell me. Just so that we can alter the conversation."

"I am afraid there is nothing, my lady. I lead a simple life, I work and I go home to use up my allocated holiday period to see a family friend as much as I can."

"You must miss them…The people you grew up with."

"Mostly my mother and father, they are both deceased now. The only people that I go home to is Sue, a close friend of my father's and my childhood best friend, Jacob."

"Your parents passed away? Both of them? Oh Bella, I had no idea." Alice covered her mouth with her hand, grasping her other hand around mine a little tighter.

"It's okay, I had a lovely support system in Sue and she practically helped me gain my position in your household. Once her husband passed away I make it my duty to see her as much as possible. She does feel lonely, even if she does not show it easily."

"Oh lord. Well, have you ever asked Mrs Dwyer whether you could find some time to see her more often?"

"No, your housekeeper runs a tight ship. I would never dream of asking for more time away from the house."

"I cannot understand how it must feel working away from my family home."

"It is something that you adapt to."

"I am sure. You have courage inside you, Bella. That is a good thing. I am sure that your parents would be very proud of you."

"My father wanted me to stay on the farm and own it one day, perhaps if I marry someone who will be willing to let me keep running it then there is a chance that will happen. For now, I must continue to work and continue to earn."

"I can imagine you having enough to buy a nice house of your own one day, I would desire so much to move into my own home with my husband to make a family. I do so want a family. I would want a son and a daughter, the son born first so that he can protect his sister. I was fortunate to have my brothers, no one is a better protector than Emmett, it's one of the many traits I admire in him. My daughter will grow up knowing that she can be whoever she wants to be, have dreams even if the world around her disagrees. She will know that she can do anything and her family will always be proud of whatever she decides upon. I would want to balance up a work and a home life, spending enough time with my children but not forcing myself to stay in the confines of the house day in and day out."

"That sounds lovely, my lady."

"I've had this dream since I was thirteen years old. I convinced myself that the first thing I wanted to do was to find love, a real, deep and meaningful love that could abolish all obstacles and prevent any low expectation from outsiders. Of course it sounds too idealistic even now but I cannot bring myself to let it go."

"You should not have to, my father always told me to never let anyone or any situation take you away from your dream. Your dreams show who you truly are and have to be kept secret from everyone who are not special to you or have some impact on your life."

"What are your dreams, Bella?"

"I dream of being happy. That is all, nothing specific. I just aim to be happy with myself and with my life."

Alice smiled and shook her head, "it amazes me how much wisdom you have for someone so young, Bella. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to have this kind of conversation with you. To tell you the truth I have always wanted to feel a little closer to you because of the wonderful service you give me as my maid. Now, I have that chance and I hope that this happens again-" Alice stopped at the ringing of the clock in the foyer, "perhaps at a more forgivable hour, too."

"Of course." I replied.

"Now, we must get to bed, I know that mama has got a lot planned for us before we get ready for the ball tonight."

I stood up from my seat and followed her up the stairs, thankful that we had not woken anyone else in the house.

I was looking at Alice studying her reflection at her vanity. I had never seen her look more beautiful as she sat there silent in her thoughts as she pinched her cheeks and bit down on her lips to bring out the colour in them. I sat down at the foot of her bed, just having finished tidying away the dress she had worn during the day.

Alice pulled out the chair at her vanity. We had a tiresome day walking around London and seeing the sights of the town. I was in awe of London as much as Lady Alice grew tiresome the longer we stayed here. I couldn't help but see its beauty, understand how privileged people would never pass up the chance to live here. If I was to have such an advantage then I would be moving here and taking Sue with me. With enough money, I would be able to keep my father's farm running, too and keep Jake in his job.

"Please, sit Bella. It is time for me to make you look beautiful." I sat down at the chair, instantly shying away from looking at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes falling onto my lap. "What is it, Bella?"

"I do not like to see my reflection."

"Why ever not?"

"I have never needed to, I know how to do my hair for work and I have never cared for looking at myself in the mirror."

"Well, would you like me to cover it with something? At least until you are ready?"

"Yes please." Alice turned and took off one of her shawls that she had placed on the bed. She put the thin fabric over the mirror and I finally lifted my head, allowing her to run her hands through my loose hair.

"You have such beautiful hair, Bella." Alice complimented, I remained silent. There was very little conversation as Alice worked on my hair, due to the fact that this felt wrong on my part. I couldn't fathom what the Duchess's reaction would be if she were to walk in on us right now. Once Lady Alice said she had finished, I stood up and watched as she fetched me a dress. "There you are." I took the dress out of her arms and walked out of the room, I walked to the washroom quickly changing dresses. I crept back to Lady Alice's room and closed the door behind me.

Alice was taking her shawl off of the vanity mirror when she turned to look at me. My Lady smiled widely and I suddenly felt exposed again. "Oh Bella, how lovely that dress looks on you. If I did not know any better I would say that it was made for you. Please come and see how wonderful you look?" Lady Alice gestured at the mirror, averted her gaze to it and waved her hand. "Oh no this won't do, come…We will use the mirror in your room."

Lady Alice took my hand and we crossed the landing to get to the guest room. Once in the guest room, she pulled me over to the mirror, standing to the side as I came to a stand-still in front of it. I barely recognized the person staring back at me, the paleness of my skin had deteriorated with the green fabric of the dress, I had never seen myself in anything but work dresses and rags I wore to work on the farm as a child. I could not imagine wearing such a beautiful dress as this and have never thought that I would be so lucky. "Don't you see now, Bella?"

I swallowed, knowing that this would be the one night in which to have such an opportunity as this. By tomorrow I was back to being a maid again. I snapped out of my daze and turned to Alice and smiled. I nodded, unable to say anything that will make this real. I felt like this was a dream, a dream that I will wake up from soon. "Now, we must go downstairs. It is time for us to leave."

Once we got downstairs, I grew very self-conscious, unable to pre-conceive how the Duchess's was going to react. She had to accept my accompanying her daughter on this trip because of Alice's refusal to go it I was prohibited to come. That did not mean that she would be happy with this arrangement, especially since I was wearing a gown and not a work uniform. Anne stood up from the sofa and held her hand against her chest. "Oh my, how beautiful you both look!" she exclaimed, making real eye contact with me for a moment before turning to the Duchess, "don't they my dear?"

"Alice always looks lovely." The Duchess replied, not once looking in my direction. I was satisfied that she did not have an outburst. I could not bear to be the cause of that. "We best be going, Alice. Edward will be meeting us there with Miss Stanton of course."

I stepped aside to let the Duchess walk by me; I tightened my hold on the shawl around my waist. "I think you look wonderful, my dear." Anne whispered placing her hand on my arm before walking out of the room.

I did not feel wonderful, that much was certain.

"Oh this house is more beautiful than I remember!" The Duchess exclaimed, she looked like the happiest she had been since we had come to London. Lady Alice stepped out of the car and I followed thanking the chauffeur before he walked back around to the driver's side. I picked up the hem of my dress, staying close to my Lady as we climbed the steps. I was used to the London townhouse, but this house was the largest that I had ever seen.

Lady Alice wrapped one of her arms through my own, the crowd of people seemed to get bigger and bigger and by the time we had entered the ballroom, I began to believe that every habitant of London had been invited to come, tonight. "Oh Edward!" Alice called, I saw him coming towards us, a lady on his arm. He smiled at Alice before looking at me. I watched him stare at me, silent for a moment before he began to speak. "Dearest sister, Isabella, allow me to introduce Miss Anastasia Stanton. I believe you remember my sister, Anna."

"Oh Alice, I feel like it has been an age since I saw you last." Anastasia took one of Alice's hands. "Oh look at you; you were always such a beautiful little thing. Oh forgive me; you are not so little now."

"This is a cousin of ours, Anna. Her name is Isabella." I had been unknowingly staring at Edward until I had heard the sound of my own name. I cleared my throat.

"Hello Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's a pleasure to meet anyone connected with Edward of course." I lifted out a limp hand and let her squeeze it.

"Thank you; it's a pleasure to meet you, too." I replied, not knowing what to say or what the proper etiquette was at these kinds of gatherings.

"Where is mama? No doubt she has found some way of avoiding us until we have to leave." Edward asked Alice.

"Mama will be coming around to us this evening I am sure, just not right now. There are many ladies who wish to catch up on the latest news. The engagement of a son and a daughter will take up some time, I am sure."

I looked down to the floor; I had suddenly forgotten rather foolishly that Anastasia was intended for Edward. He could not have found a more beautiful woman, Miss Stanton looks are far superior to every other woman I had seen before. If anything she is just as pleasing in appearance as Lady Rosalie, for I have found none superior to her. "Well, then as the musicians are now ready, shall we dance Anna?" Edward averted the conversation and bowed his head to Lady Alice and I before heading out to the centre of the room.

"I had forgotten how pleasing Anastasia is! No wonder mama wants her to join the family. Oh I have never been one for dancing, but I do like to watch it."

The evening was quick to pass, the dancing was something that I enjoyed to watch, Alice had been speaking to a few other people but her mother had still not come and requested something of her. I did not mind not seeing the Duchess, I may as well be a stranger to her, tonight. I fanned myself with my hand, Alice walked back over to me. "I'm sorry about that, Bella. Lucy is extremely fond of talking. Are you feeling unwell?"

"I am a little hot, my lady; I may just step outside for a moment."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, that is not necessary, I will return very soon." I turned on my heel, not caring that I did not know my way around the house. I had fortunately remembered how we had come inside from the car. I forced myself not to express my happiness at the feel of the cold night air against my skin. Holding my dress up, I walked down the stairs and onto the gravel. The only people outside were the chauffeurs and the servants who had accompanied their employers. I suddenly felt like I should be standing with them. Of course I was in the wrong attire to do such a thing, to them I was another member of the richer class of society. I looked up into the sky above, wrapping my arms around myself. I was a fool to forget to pick up my shawl from one of the servants in the house.

"Are you well, Isabella?" I turned around seeing Edward on the stairs, he was alone this time.

"Yes, my Lord." I replied, Edward looked at the servants and walked down the rest of the steps, coming around to stand in front of me.

"Since you are my cousin, you must call me Edward." He replied. Immediately, I shook my head.

"No, I must not do that. I must not ever do that."

"Isabella, it's perfectly fine to call me by my first name, I do not mind. It is only for this one night, after all."

"No my Lord, I have a place and I must stay in it. A pretty dress and a difference in the appearance of my hair is not going to change the fact that I am a servant. I accept this and I am grateful that I could have one night to alter how everyone else has seen me."

There was a silence between us, neither of us moved and I was unaware of how long we had been quiet before Edward cleared his throat. "You look positively radiant tonight, Isabella. I have always thought that if I were to have a second sister that Alice would have wanted so much to turn her into her own mannequin. She must have loved being able to make you look like this, Isabella. My sister has done a wonderful job."

I lowered my eyes, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks; I heard the genuineness of Lord Edward's words. I somehow believed that he would never lie to me, that the two of us had something different, something more than just an acquaintanceship where we would greet one another only in passing. Perhaps it was foolish of me to think that Lord Edward could ever be a true companion, one that would always have a care for me if I were to get into trouble.

"Miss Stanton is very beautiful, my Lord and she is very friendly. I understand, now how why the Duchess wants to make her your wife so quickly."

"Mama will have to wait for me to make that decision on my own. It is _my _marriage after all. I have seen many men this evening looking your way, Isabella. I find it sad that you do not wish to dance, it would not be improper and I am sure my sister will aid in persuading you to do so."

"My Lord, I have never danced in my life. Nor do I ever wish to. I am afraid I lack the experience to seem like I have mastered the craft, I would only make things worse. I do not belong here; I do not belong in this world. I would be lying if I said that I have not enjoyed seeing how the richer people live but Lord Edward this is not who I am. I am not a person who would be content with waiting around in a house all day just waiting for someone to call on me. I am not a woman who knows about the best fabrics and the latest fashions in which to adhere to. I have lived a simple life, I have worked for everything I have and I will continue to do so. Thank you for showing such kindness to me but once I return to your house I will be a maid again and we will go on as before."

"I never believed you were, Isabella. You are different to many women and that is not a sign of negativity. Never feel like you are disadvantaged, this world may look beautiful but being a part of it is something entirely different. There is a reason you do not belong with us, Isabella. You have so much more depth to you; you are far too interesting when compared to some of the bores that are in there. I hope that you find someone that you deserve. I was not lying when I spoke of your radiance, you are a beautiful young woman and many a man will desire to have the honour to call you their own."

I was suddenly speechless. Lord Edward's evergreen eyes glistened under the stars and as I was still in awe of his handsomeness, I could feel my body edging closer to his. I could not stop it and I could not bring myself to. Lord Edward drew me in, he had a power over me and it scared me, it scared me to think that he could care for me as a friend, he, the son of my employer could see me as someone other than a member of his staff. His eyes lowered to my lips, this was wrong, this felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time. I felt the tingles in my skin, not from the cold, however. I closed my eyes, wishing for this moment to never end.

"Edward?" I opened them upon hearing Anastasia's voice. The moment was gone and I looked away from Lord Edward placing a hand over my mouth. I wanted to curse myself at how idiotic I had been. What must my Lord think of me, now? Will he have me taken away from his house after I had been so unprofessional with him?

"I apologise, my Lord. This won't happen again." I turned away and practically ran up the stairs, bowing my head to Miss Stanton as I passed her.

I instantly linked my arm around Alice's, showing her that I had returned.

Of three things I was absolutely certain… One, Lady Alice held feelings for Jasper. Two, Lord Edward was soon to be married and three; I knew deep down that it was time for me to return home.


	11. Eleven

_I have been so useless at the moment with updates. Deepest apologies!_

_I need to do a little bit of advertising, I have found a wonderful pastime along with writing fanfictions and that is roleplaying. Specifically roleplaying characters from the Twilight Universe. _

_My wonderful friend 'xMoonChild' runs a role play named 'Beyond Twilight: Pack NG' where we are looking for writers/members of fanfiction to take a character/s to role play. Role playing is a fantastic way to meet new people, improve your writing skills and give a much needed distraction to the humdrum of real life. If you are interested in joining or just to know more about role playing please PM me and I will be happy to answer any questions._

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and character names. All plot lines, backgrounds, characterizations, and details belong to JigsawRose. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved._

-Bella-

After a restlessness night I was preoccupying myself with reading Lady Alice's book which she had allowed me to read when we were on the train. I was prepared to finish it before giving it back to her. Conversations were occurring around me, I was oblivious to them. The Duchess had managed to get herself a little merry last night, stating that she had a fine evening. I wished that I could say the same. Lady Alice had been strangely solemn today, as well.

"Wasn't Mrs Chancellor's gown beautiful last night? Oh I wish there was a way I could have such clothing of my own." Anne exclaimed, she had been talking to us all consistently for the past hour, I had managed to glance at the clock at every moment I could wishing so much that time would go past faster.

"There is a Mr Wilton here, ma'am." The servant announced disturbing his mistress' conversation. I looked up from my book and gazed at Anne, her mouth formed in a circle as she contemplated silently on what to do.

"Send him in, Moseley…Send him in." Anne commanded, adjusting her hair as she stood from the couch. Lady Alice's eyes gazed to the floor as she put down her sewing on the arm of her chair. The Duchess stood rather clumsily, her headache had not quite subsided from the wine last night and to be honest there was something strangely pleasant about experiencing her silence. I placed down my book and stood up myself, clutching the book in both my hands in front of me.

"I must apologize for the intrusion ma'am-" a dark haired, handsome man entered the room, bowing at us in greeting.

"Oh please do not apologize for wanting to see us, what do you require, sir?" Anne interrupted eagerly curtseying on the spot where Lady Alice and I followed in our own silent greetings.

"I wanted to inquire after the daughter of the Duchess. Madam." Mr Wilton greeted the Duchess who nodded her head once in acknowledgement.

"Alice is right here, sir. Oh you must have been at the ball last night, was he the very person you were talking to near the end, Alice? I was so sure that it was you!"

"Yes, Anne. Mr Wilton." Lady Alice curtsied again to the Gentleman.

"Lady Alice, I should like to take you out for a walk around the town. It is a rather pleasant day outside and it is very rare that we have good weather here."

I looked to my Lady, contemplating her reaction. After her heartache at being away from Jasper, I was surprised with the chance she was now facing. I knew that she would want to wish the young man away just so that her mother did not have the opportunity to start town gossip. With that being said, I could sense that Lady Alice was feeling lonely and as much as she spoke to me otherwise, there were more advantages for her socially to be seen out with a Gentleman. Having only your maid and your mother for company does not seem to match in comparison with communication with a man, not to mention a potential suitor and husband.

"That is very kind, sir but I will only take up the offer if my help is not required here."

"Nonsense my love, go on and have a grand time!" Anne said, replying before the Duchess could open her mouth. "Your mother and I will amuse ourselves here, and your little maid here will not be any trouble to us."

Lady Alice's eyes rested on me, "Isabella, would you care to join us?"

"Isabella does not need to accompany you everywhere you go, Alice." The Duchess spoke and ultimately had the final word. There was no way that Lady Alice would argue with her mother, not when the relationship between the two of them was so temperamental as of late. I nodded at Lady Alice, not able to give her verbal confirmation. "Very well." Lady Alice who did not seem so enthused at the prospect of going out, slowly walked out of the room following Mr Wilton, who could not have looked more content at spending the day with my Lady.

"Oh a man wanting to spend time with little Alice. I never thought I would see the day. Such a reserved daughter you have, Elizabeth, it will do her such a wonder to be out with respectable company."

"My daughter is stubborn, Anne. I believe that my attempts at making her see how dangerous her independence is are completely in vain. No husband wants a wife who is outspoken, ready to willingly speak her mind; it will look like she will be unable to be controlled. A man must know that he has power; he must know that his wife will be there for him at every step of the marriage. That is why indeed we women make vows, after all."

As the Duchess spoke, I couldn't help but cast my mind on her marriage to the Duke. I assume since Esme's revelation that it cannot truly be happy. The marriage therefore only happy on appearance. This happiness created to prevent any gossip in the town about the validity of the marriage and the happiness of both parties. Esme watches the only man she has ever loved married to the Duchess and I wondered whether Carlisle longed anymore to be with Esme. Can a love so strong last for years and years even if a decision were made to abolish all connection between the couple. I had wondered why Esme had not been allowed to marry the Duke, whether it was only her lower class that proved to be an abomination. Did the Duke ever think about Esme when he had retired to bed? Does he speak of love to the Duchess?

"Good morning mama." I almost dropped the book in my hands as Edward appeared in the room. Anne's face dropped and she stood back up again straightening out her dress. "Please do not trouble yourselves, I asked the servant that there was no need for an announcement."

"Edward, we were not expecting you until this evening. Whatever is the matter?" The Duchess asked, her voice suddenly laced with concern.

"Nothing at all mama. Anastasia was enquiring after Isabella this morning and she was very eager to invite her and Alice out for the day."

"Oh that is very thoughtful, Edward, but your sister has another engagement, Mr Wilton came around to pick her up for a day out, himself." Anne informed Edward, sitting back down on the chair. "Please let me call for some more tea, you must be parched, Edward."

"No tea for me. Well, if my sister is no longer available to come with us, then I would like to take Isabella out."

My eyes finally met his, I swallowed knowing that the Duchess was going to be ready to oppose to such a suggestion. I was not treated like a servant in this house but, no one had treated me as an equal, either. "Why do you wish to take Isabella out Edward? Why do you not invite me?"

"Isabella's invitation was not a request of mine. Anastasia was adamant that she is a very amiable young woman and wishes to know her better. Isabella, would you care to join us?"

I was already focusing on the way that Edward and I had finished speaking last night. I remembered how intense his gaze was and how for that one moment, I no longer felt like a maid under his family's employment, but a normal young woman, whose life situation was hidden beneath the beauty of her dress. I dare not look towards the Duchess, knowing that the look in her eyes will cause me to forget the fact that someone like me need not have such opportunities. Edward continued to look at me and I clutched the book tighter in my hands, feeling the gaze of everyone else in the room was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Edward but I do not think it would be proper-"

"Isabella, you need not be concerned with how my mother will react. I am asking for both myself and Miss Stanton, we would not wish to have your company if we did not ask for it. Mama, she cannot be kept here like a caged bird. That may be the way she has to be back at the house but Isabella is entitled to have some amusement here."

"Edward, I do not think that a maid should be out venturing in town when Alice may need her when she returns." This was what the Duchess did, once she had forbid me to accompany Alice, she then forbade me to spend time in Edward and Miss Stanton's company. Any way that she could stop me from gaining an idea that there could be finer things in the world for me, the Duchess would do it.

"Nonsense, I have no doubt that Alice would have wished to have Isabella by her side if she could. Please come, Isabella, there is much to be seen."

I hastily put down the book and walked over to Edward, there was silence in the room as I walked ahead of him and out of the room. I stepped into the foyer, my hands trembling as I clasped them in front of me, wishing that I had the book again for something to keep my hands occupied. I waited for Edward, who emerged from the room after a moment; I did not wish to think about what had happened as soon as I was away from the room. I did not need to witness disapproval from the Duchess, I could easily sense it.

Edward held the door out for me as I stepped out into the open air. The sun was shining brightly on the street ahead, Anastasia stood ahead, smiling widely as we made our way toward her.

"Hello Isabella, it's so lovely to see you again!" Anastasia exclaimed, eagerly taking her hands in mine. "Is Alice accompanying us as well, Edward?" she looked over my shoulder to address him.

"No, she is already engaged elsewhere." Edward stood beside me, his hands behind his back.

"Oh well that's no burden to us at all. I wanted so much to spend some time with Edward's family as much as possible and I hear many great things about you, Isabella." I fought the urge to look Edward's way; the temptation to question him about what had been said about me was suddenly lingering inside me. "I was inclined to take the family car but, we always like to walk as much as possible in the summer months. I have always liked walking, anyway. Please come." Anastasia linked her arm through mine and I followed her as we started to walk down the street.

It was a beautiful day with many people like us out enjoying the warmth of the sun and a few people bowed their heads in our direction as we passed them. I knew that such greeting was not meant for me, even if Alice had given me another dress to wear today. Strangely, I missed my uniform. My uniform gave me a sense of my true identity and without that, everything was questionable.

"So, Isabella tell me something that I don't know about you?" Anastasia asked me after a time.

"That depends on how much you have already been told." I replied.

"Alice and Edward say that you are staying with them for a while. Where do you and the rest of your immediate family reside?"

"In the same town. A woman named Sue, my late father's friend helps in running my father's farm whilst I am away for work."

"A farm? That sounds great. Do you own many animals; is there a large amount of land?"

"No, we do not have animals anymore because there are not enough labourers to look after them. We only grow vegetables to contribute to the harvest. A childhood friend of mine helps with the running of the labour."

"I am sure your farm would benefit from having some more people to help your friend."

"We do not make enough money to employ any more people."

Anastasia came to a stop, her arm loosened from mine. "I am sorry, I don't quite understand-"

"Isabella means that-" At the sound of Edward's voice, I sensed he was about to make an excuse for me. I seized the chance to stop him from doing so.

"I am not a cousin of the family's Miss Stanton. I am sorry if you feel deceived by this. The real reason why Lady Alice and Lord Edward wanted to keep my real identity a secret is because I am a member of their staff."

Anastasia looked to Edward behind me, "I am Lady Alice's maid, she wanted me to accompany her on this trip because of her mother's insistence on her daughter finding a husband. Lady Alice does not like to be dictated to, if anything she wanted me here so she could have someone to confide in. Being confided in is something that members of staff should not experience, it is against our code but being away from the house means different rules to abide to." I continued.

"Edward why did you not tell me about this?" Anastasia asked, her eyes still on Edward.

"Isabella deserved to be treated like an equal on this trip. My sister invited her without any opposition from our mother. Mama does not approve of the staff having the chance to see the world around them other than our house walls. Alice and I have always desired to treat the staff better, treat them like our father does."

Anastasia's eyes lowered to mine. I looked down at the floor, unable to look in her eyes. "Isabella I would never have treated you like a staff member either if I had known. Even my father does not like to show disrespect to the people who work for us. It seems our families are different. Our families show kindness."

"My Lord, I think I should go back to the house." I rubbed my hands along my arms and turned on my heel.

"No Isabella, wait please?" Miss Stanton placed a gentle hold on my elbow. "Do not feel embarrassed by this. If anything Edward owes me an apology." Anastasia shot a smile Edward's way. Clearly she was not angered by the revelation. I was beginning to see why Edward would be so taken with her. There were moments where Miss Stanton resembled Lady Alice. I found that comforting.

"I do apologize Lady Stanton. I do not have experience in such company, I fear that I may not be beneficial company for you both."

"Nonsense, you must allow me to be the judge of that. How about we go for tea?" Lady Stanton looked to Edward who still had his gaze on me. His eyes averted back to her and he flashed a crooked smile.

"Very well. With two ladies for company, a man cannot have much of a choice or a decent argument to relinquish him of his duties."

"Definitely not!" Lady Stanton linked her arm around his eagerly, "besides, us ladies must have some time to get acquainted properly. Please follow us, Isabella."

Unable to find an excuse to abstain the invitation, I followed my employer's son and his future fiancée to tea.


End file.
